A Love That Comes True
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: Alex was just given an offer by Alberto. He thinks about it and accepts it, however there are challenges along the way to ruin their relationship.  Can they survive what others have to dish out or will love never be?  AU WWE M/M Slash
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is co-written with RockyGirl19. I would like to thank all of my readers who enjoyed my previous works. I hope you guys enjoy this one as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter One**

So, there he stood in front of door numbered 769. Alex did not know why he was there. It was just stupid. Why would someone like him ask Alex of all people to his room? But there he was, hands in his pocket, bouncing on the balls of his feet, and staring at the numbers. His mind went back to earlier in the evening.

_A few hours ago..._

_ Alex and the Miz make it backstage after the Miz's win at WrestleMania. Mike had the title clutched to his chest. The men helped each other to the Miz's locker room and collapsed onto the couch with smiles plastered on their faces._

_ "I can't believe this," Alex finally said. "I can't believe what the Rock just did."_

_ Mike slowly nodded. He tried to get up but fell back within the cushions._

_ "Are you okay, Mike?" Concern etched into the young man's face._

_ "I-I'm fine," Mike breathed._

_ A knock came at the door and Alex went to answer. Wade stood, leaning on the door-frame with a grin on his face._

_ "Where's my champ?" the Brit asked._

_ Alex stepped aside to let Wade pass._

_ The Brit made his way to Mike and kissed him on top of his head._

_ "Hey, sweetie," Mike lowly replied._

_ "I'm so proud of you," Wade said._

_ "Thank you."_

_ "I'm going to leave you two alone," Alex said as he retrieved his gym bag. "Mike, you sure you're okay?"_

_ Mike nodded slowly._

_ Wade looked to Alex and said, "I'll look after him." He gave the blond a smile._

_ Alex nodded and slipped out. He made his way to the main locker room to shower and change. There were some wrestlers left either showering, changing, or talking with each other._

_ "Hey, Alex," Morrison greeted._

_ "What's up?" Ron aka R-Truth greeted as he put his shirt on._

_ "Hi, guys," Alex said._

_ "What are you doing here?" Morrison questioned._

_ "Letting the two love birds have their alone time," he answered._

_ Ron snickered._

_ "Hey, some of the guys and Divas are going out tonight if you care to join us," Morrison offered._

_ "That'd be good," Alex replied. "But...uh, what about Mark?"_

_ "I talked to him. He's cranky," Morrison replied with a roll of his eyes. "I'll see him tomorrow."_

_ Alex nodded knowing that it's a best course of action to steer clear of a cranky Undertaker. "Where are we going?"_

_ "We're hitting a few places like Insomnia, Masquerade, Primal, Fever..." Ron listed._

_ "Cool, I'll text you guys after I get ready."_

_ The two nodded and left the blond alone. Alex grabbed his things and headed for the shower. He set the temperature and stood underneath the raining warm water. He let the water pour over his head as he cleared his mind. Tonight was a great night. Mike was still champion and he was going to hang with some of his friends. He grabbed the soap and started to lather up. He began to bathe himself, enjoying the relaxing feel of his hands as he massaged some of his muscles._

_ The hairs on the back of his neck prickled and he became rigid. He whirled around to see if anyone else was in the showers. He shook his head and the feeling of being watched went away. Alex rinsed off, dried himself, gathered his toiletries, and went back to the locker room. He quickly dressed in sweatpants and a shirt. The blond patted himself down, relieved to find that he still had the keys to the rental._

_ Alex's plan was to go back to the hotel and dress for tonight's adventure. He walked down the halls when he spotted Alberto Del Rio with Ricardo and Brodus; the three were in deep conversation. The blond stared at them for awhile._

_ Alberto looked up from his conversation and saw Alex. He smiled at him and winked causing the young man to blush. Alberto's two companions looked toward him as well. Alex quickly walked passed them and out of the building. He ran to his rental and steadied his breathing before driving back to the hotel._

_ Once there, Alex went through his wardrobe and picked out something that suited him: black slacks with a button-up red dress shirt that had black buttons, a black tie, a gray vest, and black dress shoes. He stared at himself in the mirror before texting Morrison. He looked at his messages and smiled when he read the location._

_ Alex quickly made his way there and spotted the guys at a table. They had a beer for him and he gladly took it. He scanned the club. Ted and Cody danced together almost fucking each other through their clothes, John and Randy talked with each other, and, the most curious of all couples, Evan sat in Glenn's lap just enjoying each other's company while they watched their friends. There were other couples, but his mind was occupied with one person. He sat in the corner, eyes on Alex._

_ "Dude, what's up?" Morrison asked. "You okay?"_

_ Alex nodded and downed his beer. "I'm going to go dance."_

_ The blond was out on the dance floor for two hours and some how he ended up sandwiched between Ted and Cody. He did not mind. He found the two to be very adorable and loved how they ground their hips against him. Alex had taken off his tie and vest during the course of the night. His sleeves were rolled up and his shirt was unbuttoned. He was enjoying himself. Someone grabbed him and he ended up dancing with Christian and Adam Copeland._

_ He could feel eyes staring at him and he searched the area but could not find anyone. He hitched his breathe when he felt Adam bite down on his collarbone. He smiled at the drunk man. Christian shook his head and apologized. Alex dismissed it and went back to the table for a drink._

_ A man walked by him and whispered in his ear. Alex gulped and stared after the man trying to make him out. The blond thought about the offer for a long moment even after the group moved to another nightclub._

_ Morrison studied him for a bit, "What's up?"_

_ "Hey, that's my line," Ron stated._

_ Morrison rolled his eyes and stared at Alex._

_ "Someone made me an offer," Alex replied, glass to his lips._

_ "An offer?" Ron and Morrison asked._

_ Alex nodded. "To meet him at his room for...uh..."_

_ "Oh," Morrison said. "Who was it?"_

_ "I don't know."_

_ "Then don't go," Ron stated._

_ "I have his room number. I can always ask the clerk," Alex replied._

_ "If they tell ya," Morrison said with Ron nodding._

_ "True." Alex was deep in thought for another thirty minutes before deciding to go for it. He threw some money down and made his way back to the hotel._

_ The blond went up to the clerk and asked her a question. She stared at him and he just smiled. She melted and looked up the information. He paled slightly and then blushed._

Now, there he stood in front of his door, deciding if he should knock or leave. Alex skirted his hand over his head before shaking it and turning away. The door opened and Alex stopped.

Alberto smiled at him. "I'm glad that you came."

Alex merely nodded and blushed deeply.

Alberto grabbed his wrist and led him inside before closing and locking the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Two**

Alex took in the large room that was decorated in whites and blacks. There was a king-sized bed, a mini-fridge with a bar, a white leather couch in front of a flat screen, and there were white leather arm chairs that were on either side of the couch.

"Nice," Alex said.

Alberto smiled as he pulled the blond to the bar. "Would you like a drink?"

"Um, no thanks."

"Don't mind me, then." Alberto mixed himself a Bourbon Stone Sour.

Alex watched the older man's movements as he measured and poured the ingredients into the shaker with ice. He shook the ingredients together and poured the drink into a glass with a maraschino cherry for garnish.

"For a moment, I thought you weren't coming," Alberto replied as he sipped his drink.

Alex gave a crooked smile. "I had to think about it. Sorry."

"It's fine." He traced Alex's jawline with his finger before taking another sip of his drink.

"So, um, why me?"

The Mexican placed his drink down and pulled Alex close to him. "Because you're handsome."

"No, Randy's handsome."

"Because you're perfect."

"That would be Morrison."

Alberto laughed. "He's just an arrogant peacock who doesn't know when to quit. You...to me..." he cupped Alex's face in his hands, "you're perfect." He brushed his thumb over the blond's bottom lip.

Alex lowered his blues.

"You look beautiful when you're shy." Alberto began to unbutton the rest of Alex's shirt.

The blond grabbed his hand.

"I want to see you." He took the shirt off of Alex's muscular frame and stepped back to admire the young man.

Alex was used to being looked at. He undressed and dressed in front of men all the time. In his line of work, one cannot help but notice each other's bodies. At that moment, he was uncomfortable. The look that Alberto was giving him was not the look that other men gave of examination and comparison but of lust, desire, and want.

Alberto came closer and undone his pants. He helped Alex out of his shoes, socks, pants and boxers. Alex felt embarrassed and vulnerable. The older man circled him like a predator. He lightly traced the tattoo on Alex's back causing the young man to quiver slightly. He went closer to the young blond and brushed his lips across the back of his neck while his hands held onto the blond's waist.

The older man pulled the younger to the bed and laid him down. Alex watched him, eyes wide with fear and fascination. Alberto stood at the foot of the bed, staring down at him. A smile came and he took off his jacket. He crawled on the bed and hovered above Alex.

Alex could smell the alcohol on his breathe as he came down to gently kiss him. He started at his forehead, to his nose, both, cheeks, and then his lips. Alex was unsure of what to do. Yeah, he had been in relationships with men before, but this was different. He did the chasing, not the other way around.

Alberto ran his tongue across Alex's lips, begging to be let in. Alex gulped and kissed back. Alberto nibbled at the blond's lower lip causing Alex to moan a little which was what Alberto wanted. He slipped his tongue in and explored the young's man mouth. Alex's tongue danced with Alberto's and the young man could taste the alcohol and liked it.

A knock came to the door. Alberto growled and let out a string of Spanish as he got up.

Alex pulled the sheets around him while Alberto went to answer the door. The man stepped out and kept the door slightly closed so no one could look in. He could hear him talking in Spanish and deduced that it was probably Ricardo that he was talking to. After five minutes, Alberto came back in. He had a scowl on his face, but when his eyes swept across to Alex, he smiled. The older man slowly stripped as he stalked his way back to the bed. Alex watched him as his own member became semi-hard. Never before had he been in a position like this and it was quite exciting.

Alberto grabbed hold of the sheets and pulled them down, uncovering Alex's body. He looked at Alex's semi-hard cock and smiled. He crept closer and closer to him. He kissed Alex's member, his navel, his stomach, his chest, and his lips. He lay flush against the young man, their members touching and rubbing against each other. Alex moaned into Alberto's mouth driving Alberto to thrust.

It was slow at first, both men enjoying the feel of each other's members. They pulled back from the kiss to breathe. Alberto stared down Alex, his eyelid's half closed. The young man arched his back in pleasure as he wrapped his legs around the older man's waist. Alberto began to thrust faster and faster.

Alex could feel that familiar heat and tightening in his lower area. He moaned out his release. The sight of the blond's seed spilling over his stomach undid Alberto. He pushed against Alex until he too was spent. He stared down at the pearly cum and ran two of his fingers through them, mixing both seeds together. He brought his coated fingers to Alex's lips, who willingly sucked them clean. Alberto leaned down and kissed him. He rolled off and went to the bathroom. He came back out with a wet washcloth and cleaned Alex up.

Alberto throw the cloth aside and laid back down in bed. He propped himself up on one elbow to stare at the blond. Alex moved his blues up to Alberto's face and smiled. The older man smiled as well and winked. He wrapped his arms around the blond and Alex did the same. They lightly kissed each other before falling asleep.

…

Alex sat on the edge of the bed, thinking about last night's events. He felt confused. He enjoyed himself but could not understand why Alberto chose him. Out of all the wrestlers on the roster, Alberto chose him. Alex was flattered but weary. He knew that there were going to be obstacles seeing that Alberto was on Smackdown! and he was on Raw. He sighed and skirted his hand over the top of his head.

Alberto kissed his shoulders before nuzzling into his neck. "I know that you worry, but we will work it all out. Look at Mike and Wade."

Alex nodded. "I need to go. I have to do promos and get ready for Raw."

Alberto nodded and they kissed before Alex got dressed. Alex wrote down his number and left his room for his own. He quickly showered and dressed. He looked at his phone and noticed his texts. He looked over them and his eyes grew wide. He ran from his room and went straight to Mike's room. He gently knocked. Alex could hear movement and Wade answered the door.

"How is he?" Alex asked.

"Doing fine...stubborn but fine," the Brit answered letting him in.

Alex looked to Mike sitting on the couch watching T.V. "How ya feeling?"

"Like shit, but I'll get over it." Mike turned to his friend. "You didn't answer your texts. What happened?"

"I was out with the guys."

Mike nodded. "They said you left early."

Alex's eyes darted around. "I was busy...?"

Wade studied the man. "With who?"

Mike chuckled.

"No one..." Alex replied.

"Bull shit. You're lying," Mike replied. "Your eyes tend to dart about when you lie."

_Damn, my eyes,_ Alex thought. He sighed and said, "I was with Alberto."

Both men looked at him. Mike's mouth dropped.

"As in Del Rio?" Wade asked.

Alex nodded.

It was Wade's turn for his mouth to drop.

Alex looked from one man and to the other. "I think I killed them both."

Mike shook out of his shock. "Really? Really, A-Ri? Really?"

Alex nodded.

"You and Alberto?" Wade said, trying to let it all sink in.

"Yes," the blond said.

"How? When, what, where, why, who?" Mike babbled.

"I don't know...?" Alex offered. "I mean, I saw him in the hallway with Ricardo and Brodus. He looked up at me, smiled, and winked. I went clubbing and some man came up to me and whispered in my ear. I get back to the hotel and found out that it was Alberto. He pulled me into his room. Asked if I wanted a drink, he undressed me, and yeah."

Mike and Wade stared at him.

"So he raped you?" Wade asked.

"No...I didn't stop him or anything," Alex replied.

"So, you both had sex?" Mike questioned.

Alex explained in further detail minus Alberto coated his fingers in their cum and Alex willingly sucked them clean.

Both men nodded.

"So, are you dating?" Mike asked.

"I don't know," Alex honestly answered. "Before I left, he did say that we would work it out like you two."

"So, no dinner, no movie, no dates at all?" Wade thought. "Just going straight into a relationship?"

"Pretty much," Alex replied.

Wade shook his head. "To be honest, mate, I don't think you should go it."

"What?" Mike and Alex both asked.

"I'm not claiming that I know the bloke, but there's something about him that makes my skin crawl. I feel uneasy around him seeing that the feud he's having with Edge and Christian is not only on-screen but off-screen as well. He's been through more men and women than I can count. Of course, I think his companions have something to do with that," Wade gave.

"What do you mean, love?" Mike asked.

"From what I've seen and heard, Brodus and Ricardo don't like anyone in Del Rio's life but themselves. I know they scared off one Diva."

"Well, if he wants a relationship with A-Ri here, then he's just going to have to deal with those two," Mike replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I don't think he knows."

"What makes you say that?" Alex asked.

"Well, if someone is always interfering in your love life, you would catch on. If he knows, then he has one, ignored them thinking that they know what is best for him or two, he has tried to deal with them but has fallen on deaf ears," Wade replied. "If he doesn't know...yeah."

Mike looked to his friend. "Do you want a relationship with him?"

"That's the thing...I don't know," Alex replied.

"Let's not think about it now," Wade replied. "You have promos to do and taping as well."

Mike and Alex nodded.

"I'll see you for dinner, okay?" Wade said with a kiss on Mike's forehead.

"Okay."

Mike and Alex left and hopped on the elevator. Just as the doors closed they saw Phil coming out a room.

Mike and Alex stood stunned. Both blonds slowly turned their heads to look at each other.

"Did...did Phil Brooks..." Mike began.

"Come...out of..." Alex continued.

"Randy and John's room?" both asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Three**

The day went by rather quickly for the two. Promos, promos, lunch, more promos, dinner, and taping. Alex stood in Mike's locker room after the taping, his mind deep in thought. His mind was on Alberto and what he said about them working it out. It was not like Alex to jump into a relationship that quickly. He was used to going out on dates, getting to know his partner, and then a relationship. He sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

A knock came and he went to answer it. He pulled the door open and received a punch to the face. Alex staggered backwards, touching the left side of his jaw. He stared at his attacker.

"Stay away from him," Brodus stated and walked away.

Alex continued to stare at the spot that Brodus occupied. Phil walked by briefly glancing in and came back. He stared at the young man.

"You okay?" Phil asked.

Alex slowly nodded.

"You don't look it." Phil folded his arms over his chest as he walked in. He gently took Alex's hand away from his face. He could see a bruise starting to form. "Who did this?"

Mike walked in and stared at Phil. "What are you doing here?"

Phil turned to him and stepped aside.

Mike saw the forming bruise and narrowed his eyes. "Who did that to you?"

Alex's eyes moved about before settling on the ground. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Alex?" Mike stood with his arms folded over his chest.

Alex shook his head.

"Kevin Robert Kiley, Jr," Mike said firmly.

Phil's eyes grew wide at the use of Alex's real name and the tone in Mike's voice.

"Brodus Clay," Alex finally admitted.

Both men stared at him.

"He hit you?" Mike asked. "Why?"

"He told me to stay away from Alberto," Alex lowly stated.

"As in Del Rio?" Phil questioned.

Alex nodded.

"Wait...you two are dating?"

"Kind of...sort of," Alex said.

"Are you or aren't you? It's like saying you're kind of pregnant or sort of married," Phil said.

"Wade was right," Mike replied. "He did say Brodus and Ricardo didn't want anyone in his life but them."

"Wait. Did I just miss something?" Phil questioned, looking from one blond to the other.

Both blonds stared at each other.

Phil rubbed his eyes. "Alright, keep your secret. If Brodus attacks you again, I suggest you get Mark or Glenn involved. Smackdown! is their territory." With that, Phil left.

"What are you going to do?" Mike asked.

Alex shook his head.

"Do you want this relationship with Alberto seeing his hounds are on to you?"

"Surprisingly...yes."

"Is it because of the attack?"

"No...because I want to."

"Alright." Mike squeezed his apprentice's shoulder. "I'll back you 100%, but I'm going to let Wade know so he can keep tabs on them."

Alex nodded.

"I don't want you getting attacked again."

"You can't protect me, Mike. I'm a grown man."

"And Brodus is the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man."

"Should I call the Ghostbusters then?"

Both men laughed.

"Seriously," Mike began. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'll be careful, Mike."

…

Alex stood outside of Alberto's room. He did not know what to do. He wanted this relationship. He was attracted to the man and he liked the attention that he gave last night. On the other hand, the attack was on his mind as well. He knocked and waited. He wondered on how he was going to tell Alberto what happened or just lie to his boyfriend. The blond folded his arms over his chest and bounced on his feet. He waited a good ten minutes before turning away.

He bumped into Alberto and saw that his boyfriend had a smile on his face which quickly turned into a frown as his eyes fell on the bruise. Alberto gingerly traced the bluish-purple blemish.

"What happened?" he asked.

Alex looked down.

"Don't, mi novio. Tell me."

"Not out here."

Alberto nodded and unlocked the door. He let Alex in first before following.

"Now tell me," Alberto said.

"Brodus attacked me," Alex quietly stated, lifting his eyes to his boyfriend's face.

Alberto just stared at him. Alex could not read him and thought, _Why would he believe me? He doesn't even know me._ Alex shook his head and brushed by Alberto. He took hold of Alex's arm and they locked eyes.

"Did he really attack you?" Alberto asked.

Alex slowly nodded.

Alberto let out a string of Spanish curses. He ran his fingers through his hair and paced his room.

Alex watched his boyfriend's ranting but kept quiet. Since he did not know Alberto too well, he did not know how to calm him down. After seven minutes, Alex had enough. He slipped his arms around the man and hugged him from behind. Alberto did stop and smiled.

"You know how to make me feel good," Alberto breathed.

Both men stood and swayed a bit.

"When do you have to leave?" Alberto finally asked.

"Tomorrow around nine in the morning," Alex replied. "I already packed my bags."

"Then you can stay the night." Alberto turned to face his love. He drew the younger man into a kiss.

"Can we wait on the sex?" Alex asked.

His boyfriend looked into his eyes and smiled. "Of course, I don't want our relationship to be based solely on sex as well. I want to know you...all of you."

Alex smiled and nodded.

Alberto pulled the young man to bed and stripped him as well as himself. They lay in bed, kissing, caressing, and talking with each other before sleep came.

…

Alex woke early the next day. He needed to get ready and go. He looked down at his sleeping boyfriend. He gently kissed him and smiled. The blond quickly dressed and wrote a letter. He quietly slipped out and went to his room. Alex got a shower and dressed.

He heard a knock and smiled. He thought of Alberto and went to answer it. He opened the door and received a body slam. Alex arched his body in pain and gritted his teeth. A man with a mask strode in and stood over him as the attacking masked man stood up.

"Brodus delivered a message to you," the second masked man said. "You chose to ignore it. Now, we were called in."

Alex narrowed his eyes at them as he slowly backed away from his first attacker, who was staring at his partner. The man nodded his head and the attacker went after Alex. The blond kicked the man in the right knee. He went down giving Alex a chance to scramble to his feet. Alex went on the offensive and landed a few hits of his own before second intruder tackled him to the ground, landing blows to the blond's face. Alex fought back and got the upper hand by rolling on top of the man. He threw punch after punch until he felt a blow to his head. He slumped over to the side. The man got up and his attacker and he kicked the prone man. They left after awhile.

Alex regained consciousness, coughing up blood. He moved his head and slowly rolled onto his side. He crawled to the bathroom door and pulled himself up. He hunched over in pain as he made his way into the bathroom. His face was covered in blood and could see out of one eye. Alex shook his head fighting off the fuzzy feeling.

Another knock came. Alex shut his eyes, trying to stop the tears from flowing. He quickly washed his face before going to answer the door. He blinked several times, fighting to stay awake. It took him awhile, but he got there.

"You going to leave with—" Alberto stared at him in shock.

Alex fell into his arms and let the darkness claim him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Four**

Alberto waited by Alex's side in the Emergency Room. The young man was in pain but sleep claimed him while they waited for the doctor to give them the news of what condition Alex was in. The blond did not talk about what happened and Alberto did not want to push the issue. He looked up when he heard footsteps. He turned to the doctor and stood.

She smiled up at him. "I'm Dr. Johnson."

"Alberto Del Rio." He shook her hand. "How is he?"

"Well, he's not that bad off. He has two cracked ribs, bruised knuckles, and his face is pretty banged up," she stated. "Luckily, he does not have a concussion."

Alberto smiled and said, "That's good."

"He can go home in an hour. If he is in any pain or discomfort, any painkiller will do." She left to make her rounds.

Alberto leaned down toward Alex and brushed his lips against his. "You'll get to leave soon, mi novio."

Alex smiled and winced in pain.

"You're up."

Alex blinked several times and stared at Alberto. "How long have I been here?"

"Three hours."

The blond groaned. "Mike's going to kill me."

"No, I talked with him. I told him what happened and that he should go without you. He's really stubborn." The Mexican smiled.

"He can be."

"Barrett had to convince him as well. I called Vince and told him that you will be out a few days so your bruises could heal."

Alex nodded.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Talk to me," Alberto insisted.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'll be fine."

Alberto folded his arms over his chest.

"I was just attacked, okay?"

"Did they say anything?"

Alex shook his head, keeping his eyes down.

Alberto gently caressed his cheek. "Mi novio."

Alex smiled.

…

Alex was in his room when a knock came. He spied through the peephole and opened the door. Mike stared at him as he stepped in.

"What happened?" Mike growled.

"I was attacked," Alex replied.

"Was it Brodus? Ricardo? Who?"

"I don't know. They wore masks, but I know one of them wasn't Brodus."

Mike nodded.

"At least, I have a week off. Crappy."

"No, it's good. Dude, look at your face."

Alex glared at him. "Thanks, Mike."

"No problem." Mike scanned the room. "Nice."

Alex smiled. "Alberto got me this room."

Mike nodded. "Of course, it's not as good as mine."

Alex shook his head.

The older man stared at him. "What are we going to do to protect you?"

"I don't need bodyguards. I landed a few good hits."

Mike quirked an eyebrow. "Really?"

The younger man nodded and showed his mentor his knuckles.

"But you were outnumbered and got hurt worse."

"I just got two cracked ribs and bruised knuckles. So what if my face is bruised up as well? They'll heal."

Mike shook his head. "I don't know, A-Ri."

"Let's not worry about it. I'm getting hungry."

"Alright. Let's go. My treat."

Alex shook his head and got his wallet and key card. They left and stepped into the elevator. When the doors closed, they saw Phil coming out of a room with Randy right behind. The two blinked.

"What..." Mike began.

"The..." Alex continued.

"Fuck?" both finished.

"Oddly, I'm curious," Mike replied.

"I'm just hungry."

"Fine." Mike rolled his eyes. "Ruin my fun."

…

Alberto stood underneath the shower, enjoying the hot water. His mind was filled with the thoughts of Alex. He smiled as he lathered himself up. It would take a couple of hours to get back to the blond's hotel. Even though he would only get to spend four hours with his love, it was worth it. He looked down at his erection and smiled. He wanted to wait on sex with his love. He wanted to know Alex, what he liked and hated, what his dreams are, what his opinions are, everything. He was willing to wait for the blond. Alberto relieved his need before stepping out of the shower. He needed to get going if he wanted to spend some time with Alex. He quickly dried himself and dressed.

Ricardo and Brodus walked in as Alberto examined himself in the mirror.

"We're going out," Ricardo informed. "Would you like to come with us?"

"Busy tonight," Alberto replied. He turned to them. "Leave him alone."

"What?" Brodus and Ricardo asked.

"You heard me. Leave him alone." Alberto grabbed his things and left.

The two men stared at each other and smirked.

Alberto climbed into his rental and drove to Alex's hotel. His own bags were already packed and placed in the back. He did not want to waste a minute. He kept within the speed limit as much as he could. Excitement built with each passing moment. He knew his love would be asleep when he got there, but he had an extra key card.

After a few hours of driving, Alberto pulled into the parking lot. He got out his overnight bag and stuff his toiletry bag within it. He jogged to the hotel after locking up his rental. He jogged through the lobby and to the elevators. Alberto waited as it lifted to Alex's floor. He got out onto the floor, quickly made his way to Alex's room, he slipped the card in, and stepped into the room.

Alberto smiled at the sleeping form of his love. He quickly undressed and crept over to him. He gently pulled the covers back to reveal the naked form of Alex.

Alex shifted and turned to Alberto. His eyelids fluttered and he blinked awake. He jumped back.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" he said as he scooted away.

"Sweetie, sweetie, it's me." Alberto turned on the lamplight.

Alex gripped his chest trying to calm down. His eyes were wide with fear. "What-what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to spend some time with you." Alberto slid into the bed with Alex.

Alex blushed and smiled as he calmed down.

"Come," Alberto said and Alex did as he was told.

Alberto peppered the young man's face with butterfly kisses before settling down with his boyfriend in his arms. "I was wondering, why not travel with me for a little while until you have to go back?"

Alex smiled. "I was thinking about that. I talked to Mike and he said that I should do it."

The Mexican smiled broadly.

"I'll go with you until I have to go back to taping on Monday."

"Mi novio." He kissed Alex deeply.

They both settled and let sleep claim them.

…

Alex sat in The Corre's locker room while Alberto did his match. Wade had insisted that he stay with them so they could watch over the blond. Alex sighed and leaned on his elbows.

"Why the long face?" Heath asked as he sat beside him.

"Bored," Alex replied.

Heath nodded and examined his face. "They did a number on you."

Alex nodded.

"Are they looking into the attack?"

"I didn't file a report."

"Why not?" Justin asked as he sat down on the other side of the blond.

"I just didn't want to," Alex replied.

"What if they attack you again?" Heath asked.

"I'll deal."

"What if you're outnumbered?" Justin asked.

"I can handle it," Alex replied.

The two stared at him.

"I need a drink," Alex said as he stood up.

"We're coming with you," Heath said as he and Justin stood up.

"I'm just going down the hall," Alex said.

"And? We're coming with you," Justin replied.

"Stay!" Alex barked and left.

"He's just as stubborn as Mike," Heath said.

"If he's not back in ten minutes..." Justin replied.

Alex wandered down the hall to the vending machine and stared at the drinks it sold. He placed his money in and his drink. He was about to open in when he was jerked into a utility closet. He was slammed against the door. His wrists were pinned down and lips pressed against his. He struggled against the grasp. He kneed his attacker and pushed the person away. He yanked the door open and ran back to the locker room.

Heath and Justin stared at him. "What happened?"

"I was getting a drink and someone pulled me into a utility room," he answered.

Heath nodded and ran down the hall.

"Did he hurt you?" Justin asked.

"He-uh-slammed me against the wall, pinned me, and started to kiss me," Alex replied.

Justin stared at him. "What if he was Alberto trying to surprise you?"

Alex thought for a moment and groaned.

Heath came back. "I couldn't find him."

"Find who?" Alberto asked as he stood in the doorway with sweat glistening his body.

"Alex was almost sexually assault," Justin replied.

"What?" Alberto searched his boyfriend's face.

Alex nodded.

Alberto sighed and wiped his face with both of his hands. "Come, my novio. Thank you for watching him."

Heath and Justin nodded.

The two walked quietly to Alberto's private locker room. Alberto locked the door behind them. He pulled Alex into a hug and kissed him deeply.

"Want to take a shower with me?" Alberto asked.

"Luckily, I bought a change of clothes," Alex replied.

With that, they stood in the shower, water cascading down their muscular bodies. They held each other as they kissed each other.

Ricardo stood outside Alberto's locker room. He tried calling him, knocking on the door, and turning the knob. He seethed as he went looking for Brodus. His thoughts were on separating the new couple.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Five**

Alberto stared down at his love as he gently traced Alex's features with his fingertips. He brushed the blond's lower lip. Alex parted them and snaked his tongue out to lick the thumb as he opened his eyes to stare at his boyfriend. Alberto smiled and winked down at him.

"Morning," Alex greeted.

"Good morning," Alberto said. "What do you want to do today? I'm off."

"Really?"

The Mexican nodded.

"Well, we could walk around the city. Grab some lunch, go to the movies, a dinner, dancing..."

"I would like that." He leaned forward for kiss.

Alex titled his head away. "I have morning breathe."

His boyfriend grabbed his face and kissed him. "I do too." He sat up and stretched. "Let's take a shower."

Alex nodded and followed him to the bathroom. Alberto got the water ready and stepped in with his love right behind him. They both lathered each other up, enjoying the other's body underneath his own hand. They would stare in each other's eyes as they let the water fall onto their bodies. Alberto pushed Alex against the wall and kissed him. The blond could feel his boyfriend's member press against his thigh. Their tongues danced slowly as they savored each other's taste.

Alberto gently pushed the blond's legs apart so he could stand between them. He rubbed his cock against Alex's and the young man moaned. Both men thrust and bucked their hips, rubbing their members together. Alberto watched Alex as he tossed his head from side to side, enjoying the feel. Alex arched his back off the tiled wall and came. Alberto grunted out his release and gave the blond a lopsided smile and wink.

Alex gazed sleepily at his boyfriend. "We got dirty."

"Good thing we're in the shower."

They washed up again and got ready for the day. They went to breakfast at an IHOP and enjoyed pancakes. Then, they headed off toward a local museum that they stayed in for a few hours before going to the movies. They decided to have dinner at a Mexican restaurant.

"This was a great day," Alex said.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it," Alberto replied.

"Did you enjoy it?"

Alberto nodded as he sipped his wine.

Both men smiled at each other and finished their meal talking about themselves and their family. Alberto loved to hear his sweetheart talk. He wanted the young man to go on so this dream would not have to end, but it did when they got back to their hotel room. They lay naked in bed, kissing each other.

"You make me happy," Alberto said.

"Why?" Alex replied.

"You don't expect too much from me. You see through the flash. You see the real me."

Alex smiled. "That's what being in a relationship is all about, seeing the real person behind the mask and loving them no matter what."

Alberto kissed his love again. "Do I make you happy?"

"Yes. You don't rush me," Alex replied. "You like taking time to get to know me. You want to be with me despite the fact we're on different brands. Every time you look at me, I see something more. Every time you smile, you make my day better. Every time you touch me, it feels like I'm being struck by lightening. Every time you kiss me, it feels like my life has meaning."

Alberto stared at his boyfriend and leaned in for another kiss. It was very gentle and nice. Alex smiled when Alberto pulled away. He pushed his boyfriend onto his back and hovered above him.

"Mi novio?" Alberto said as confusion set on his face.

Alex kissed his lover's lips before going to his neck and moving to his earlobes. Alex sucked and licked them before going to his boyfriend's nipples. He slowly made his way down to Alberto's erection. He ran his tongue down his shaft, feeling each vein that pulsated. He placed his lover's balls into his mouth and watched as he arched his back up in pleasure.

Alex moved slowly back up Alberto's shaft, his blues locked on to his lover's browns. He explored the ridge of the tip with his tongue and flicked it against the underside vein. He licked it gently, kissed it, nipped at the vein, and sucked at it. He blew on the head of the cock before taking it into his mouth. He slowly inched his way down before coming back up. He went down again taking more of him and letting his throat relax.

Alex let go of Alberto with a soft pop. He stared at he cock and began to slowly stroke it, worshiping it with his eyes. He took it back into his mouth, letting his tongue roll against the vein.

Alberto gently bucked his hips, wanting more of the young man's mouth. He grabbed a hold of the blond's hair and ran his fingers through it. He pushed Alex's head down until he gagged. Not wanting to hurt him, Alberto let Alex come back up. Alex went back down on his own, throat relaxed. He began to hum as he deep throated his boyfriend.

Alberto closed his eyes in pleasure. He moaned as Alex worked him over. He needed release but still wanted more. He bit his lower lip to keep himself from thrusting. Soon, he grabbed the back of Alex's head and held him there. He grunted his release and slowly eased his hold on his lover.

Alex drank down all of Alberto and licked him clean. "Feel better?"

Alberto nodded. "Come up here."

Alex did so and they kissed. Alberto quickly flipped his love onto his back.

"My turn," Alberto purred.

…

The next morning, Alberto kissed his boyfriend until he woke up. "Jump into the shower. We need to to."

Alex nodded and slowly walked to the shower. He lathered and rinsed. He dried off and brushed his teeth. He went back to the room and dressed in the outfit that Alberto laid out for him. He went back to the bathroom to style his hair.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Alex asked, staring at himself in the mirror.

"You looked really peaceful." Alberto came in and kissed the back of his head. "I got the bags packed. Let's go."

Alex nodded and followed his boyfriend to their rental. They drove to the airport and waited for their boarding call.

"I made sure we got first class and that we'll be sitting together," Alberto explained.

"Good." Alex kissed his boyfriend. He looked up and saw Ricardo and Brodus coming their way. His smile disappeared.

"What is it, mi novio?" He moved his browns to his personal ring announcer and his bodyguard.

Alberto got up and went to them. They spoke and the discussion became heated.

Rey or Oscar, called by his friends, walked over. He listened and looked to Alex. "You okay?"

Alex nodded, eyes on the three.

"The two don't like you."

"I figured that much."

"In fact they don't like anyone in his life," Rey shared.

"Why is that?"

Rey shrugged his shoulders. "I can tell you this, he's defending you tooth and nail."

Alex smiled. "Thanks."

Their boarding call came.

"Gotta go." Rey walked off.

"What did he want?" Alberto asked, watching the small man walk away.

"He told me that you were defending my honor," Alex replied. "Were you?"

Alberto nodded. "Let's go."

Alex followed his lover and got to their seats. Alberto gripped his hand and laced their fingers. The blond laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Thank you for defending me," Alex said.

"I'll do anything for you," Alberto said with a wink.

Alex quickly pecked him on the lips before settling down.

…

Alex waited in the hotel room for his love. He lay on the bed, reading a magazine. He heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. He spied through the peephole and tilted his head. The blond opened the door.

"Alex Riley?" the delivery man asked.

"Yes?" Alex stared at him.

"Delivery for you. Sign please."

Alex signed his name and took the box and roses. He smiled when he read the card. "Sweetie."

He placed the roses on the kitchen table and unwrapped the box.

"Truffles," he breathed. He popped one into his mouth. "Yummy."

He looked at the twenty dark red roses. He failed to see that only one was black. He sniffed them and smiled.

Alex walked back to the bed with his truffles. He popped another into his mouth while he read.

The door opened and he turned to his boyfriend.

"Thank you," Alex said as he climbed off the bed.

Alberto stared at him strangely. "For what?"

"For the truffles and roses."

The Mexican tilted his head.

Alex stared at him. "You didn't send me any roses?"

Alberto shook his head.

"Nor the truffles?"

Again, a shake of the head.

"That's funny. I thought you sent them."

"Where are the roses?"

"In the kitchen."

Alberto moved there and stared at them. He felt anger rising in him as he thought of another man taking his Alex away. His eyes caught the black rose. He arched an eyebrow. He heard a thud in the other room.

"Alex!" Alberto ran to the bedroom.

Alex lay on the floor with a film of sweat covering his forehead.

Alberto took him into his arms. "Mi novio!" He fished his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed 911.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Six**

Alberto paced the waiting room, trying hard to keep his mind occupied. Nurses looked up at him with sympathy in their eyes. Patients avoided him and respected his space. Another hour past and the Mexican began to punch at the wall.

"You'll break your hand doing that," Wade said as he walked up to him.

Alberto stopped and turned to him, tears welling in his eyes.

The Brit sighed and quietly asked, "How's he doing?"

"They won't tell me. They won't even let me see him." The man leaned against the wall and slid down. "I don't know if he's alive or dead."

Wade knelt beside him. "Don't think that. I'm sure that he's fine." He gave the man a reassuring pat on the shoulder and squeezed.

Ricardo and Brodus walked up to them.

Alberto glared up at them and stood. "You two did this to him."

Ricardo held his hands up. "You told us to stop and we did."

"How can I know this for sure, huh? You two have always hated it when I was with someone."

"But boss, we would never stoop this low," Brodus replied. "You know that."

Wade pulled Alberto back. "This is not going to solve a damn thing."

Alberto stared at Wade.

"Alex needs you right now."

The man slowly nodded.

A male doctor came over. He had near white hair and black horn-rimmed glasses. "Is there a Mr. Alberto Del Rio here?"

Alberto looked to him. "That would be me."

"Come with me, sir."

The Mexican followed the doctor to a separate room.

"I'm Dr. King. I've been overseeing Mr. Riley's treatment," the doctor explained.

"What is wrong with him?"

"Simply put, food poisoning."

Alberto shook his head in confusion.

"We've examined the truffles and found that they have been injected with poisonous mushrooms that had been liquified. Because chocolate has a strong taste, he didn't know he was ingesting mushrooms. Lucky for him, he only ate two. There were such high levels of the poison in each truffle that his body reacted rather quickly which is a good thing. It could have been several hours later before his body gave any indication to what was wrong and by that time, it would have been too late."

Alberto listened and nodded.

"We were able to pump out his stomach. He's going to have to stay overnight for observation though. He'll be ready to leave in the morning. Would you like to see him?"

"Yes."

The doctor nodded and led him to Alex's room. He left so the two could be alone. Alberto stood over his sleeping love, gently brushing his hair with his hand. Alex began to stir and coughed.

"Do you need some water?" Alberto asked.

Alex shook his head.

Alberto poured a cup just in case.

"How long do I have to stay here?" Alex asked.

"Till tomorrow," Alberto replied.

Alex groaned. "Did Ricardo and Brodus do this to me?"

"They said that they didn't. Thing is, I believe them. They've never stooped this low before."

Alex nodded. "It seems like bodily harm and veiled threats are more along their line."

Alberto agreed. "I'm going to let Wade know that you're okay."

Alex looked up at him with his blues. "Come back quickly."

"I will." Alberto went back to the waiting area.

The Corre were staring down Ricardo and Brodus, but the two men held their ground.

"Wade," Alberto called.

The Brit walked over.

"He's doing fine. Do you want to see him?"

"That would be great. I need to see for my own eyes so Mike won't freak out," Wade replied.

Alberto led him to Alex's room, but not before glancing over his shoulder at the group. "Hopefully, they won't kill each other."

Wade chuckled.

They both entered and Wade stared at Alex.

"Hey," Alex greeted.

"How you feeling?" Wade asked.

"Weak," Alex breathed.

Wade nodded. "What happened?"

"Food poisoning," Alberto said and went onto explain what the doctor told him.

Wade whistled. "Do you think Ricardo and Brodus have anything to do with this?"

Alberto shook his head.

"I'd have to agree with him," Alex said.

Wade nodded. "Sadly, I would have to agree as well, but who would want to hurt you this badly?"

"I don't know."

Wade looked to Alberto. "Please tell me you don't have a secret admirer that doesn't want anyone in your life but her...or him?"

"I just have the two," Alberto answered.

"Then who could have done this?" Alex questioned.

…

Wade looked to the members of the Corre. "It seems like there is another player in trying to separate Alex and Alberto. This person is very serious...deadly serious."

"I can see that," Zeke replied. "I know for a fact that Ricardo and Brodus use veiled threats and bodily harm to get interested parties away from Alberto."

"What do you want us to do?" Justin asked.

"Well, I know that Zeke doesn't have any matches for the next two weeks," Wade stated. "I would like for you to look into who sent the truffles and roses."

"I can do that," Zeke replied.

"From what I understand, he got twenty roses," Wade went on. "Nineteen were dark red and one was black."

"Black?" Heath asked. "A black rose can mean death and sorrow. Dark red can mean deep passion or dying love depending on how dark the red is."

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Anyways," Wade said, "the roses came from Patty's Boutique and the truffles were from Chocolate Hearts and Kisses."

Zeke wrote the information down.

"I was able to grab a picture of the delivery man from security," Justin said, handing him the photo. "Just a flash of a smile can go a long way."

"Why aren't we letting the police handle this?" Heath asked.

"Because Alex is one of us and we take care of our own," Wade replied.

The other three nodded.

"I'm off," Zeke replied. "I think I'll go pay this delivery man a visit first."

…

Alberto stroked Alex's back while they lay on the couch in the hotel since the blond got out of the hospital. Alberto requested a day off from Vince, which he reluctantly gave. The movie played on the screen but neither paid attention to it. Every once in awhile, Alberto would kiss Alex on the top of his head and Alex would kiss his chest.

"You didn't have to take a day off," Alex said after awhile.

"I wanted to," Alberto said. "I wanted to spend some time with you. I almost lost you."

"I'm not going any where."

"I hope not. I'm falling for you."

Alex looked up at him. "You don't even know me."

"I want to," Alberto replied. "I want to know all about you."

Alex smiled broadly. He leaned up and kissed him.

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"One, I want someone with you at all times."

Alex was about to open his mouth.

"No, please. I don't want you to get hurt or to lose you. If you go anywhere, take someone with you."

Alex slowly inhaled and exhaled.

"Mi novio?"

Alex nodded.

"Second, if something is delivered, just leave it outside or on the coffee table or where ever."

"Okay," Alex replied. "Is that all?"

Alberto thought a moment. "Third, always be you."

Alex laughed and kissed his boyfriend fully. Their tongues lazily stroked against each other and soon a hot and heavy make-out session began with clothes melting away so they could feel their bodies against each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Seven**

Zeke stood outside the delivery shop, staring at the sign: Derrick's Zippy Delivery. He shook his head at this and went inside.

"Welcome to Derrick's Zippy Delivery," the clerk said, "where we guarantee speedy delivery through rain and shine. How can I help you today, sir?"

"I'm looking for this man," Zeke said as he showed the clerk the photo.

She looked at it clearly. "Oh, that's Benjamin. He isn't in today. Why do you need him?"

"He delivered something to a friend of mine and he did such a great job that my friend wanted to give him a gift."

"Really?" She thought a moment. "That doesn't sound like Ben. He must have smiled. Here's his address." She wrote it down and handed it to Zeke.

"Thank you. I have a question."

"Okay."

"Do you have records on all deliveries?"

She nodded.

"Could you look up a delivery for a Mr. Riley? He's my friend. It seems like he has a secret admirer, but my friend is in a relationship and I don't want them to get in a rift. This Ben was the one that delivered the gifts."

"Understandable." She looked through her files on the computer. "You said 'Riley', correct?"

"Yes, Alex Riley."

She frowned. "I don't see that here, sir."

"Really?" Zeke thought a moment. "You don't think that Ben might have a crush on my friend do you?"

"Is this Alex person cute?"

Zeke nodded.

"Then probably. He has a crush on any woman with boobs."

Zeke smiled broadly. "If that's the case, I must them him to leave my friend alone. Don't worry, I won't hurt him."

The clerk smiled.

He waved her a good-bye. Zeke stood outside, reading the address. He sighed and went on his way. He laughed to himself. _She thought Alex was a girl._

…

Alex floated on his back in the cool waters of the pool. No one was around except for Jack Swagger. Mark and Glenn were let in on what was happening with the young man and the attacks. The two had to decided to set up a rotation to keep an eye out on Alex as long as he was traveling with them. The two even talked to John Cena and Randy to set up the same for Raw when he returned on Monday.

It was Friday and Alex had a few more days with his boyfriend and he was bound and determined to enjoy his time with Alberto. However, Alberto was busy doing radio talk shows, signings, and photo shots until three in the afternoon.

Alex sunk down to the bottom, frustrated. He swam back up and scanned the area. Jack lay on a lounge chair reading a book. Alex smiled at this and swam over to him.

"Hey," Alex greeted.

Jack nodded.

"Join me."

The tall blond quirked and eyebrow.

"I'm bored. Join me."

"You wanted to swim."

Alex made a face and splashed water at him.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Jack protested, shielding his book from the water.

Alex laughed.

Jack glared at the smaller blond, threw down the book, and jumped into the water. Alex swam away from the other blond, but he caught up to Alex. They started to wrestle in the pool. Jack managed to pull Alex up onto his shoulder and threw him a few feet. Alex splashed and came back up, coughing and laughing.

"Having fun?" Ricardo asked as he and Brodus walked over.

Alex and Jack looked over to them. Their playful mood dissipated.

"We were," Alex replied as he swam to his things.

Jack followed suit.

"What are you two doing here?" Alex asked as he dried himself. "I thought you would be with Alberto."

"Same could be said of you," Ricardo retorted.

"He wanted me to stay here."

Ricardo stared at him.

Alex chuckled and walked back to his room with Jack in tow.

The personal announcer watched the blonds leave. After a few minutes, he looked to Brodus. "Did you get the photos?"

Brodus nodded and looked over the pictures on his cellphone.

"Good." Ricardo smirked.

…

Zeke stood outside Ben's apartment door. The carpet was in need of a deep cleaning and the walls called for a fresh coat of paint or new wallpaper. Pictures would be a nice touch to brighten up the place. Zeke shook his head and knocked. The black man could hear movement behind the wooden barrier.

The door opened and a scrawny white kid answered the door. He had long stringy brunette hair and blood shot brown eyes. He dressed only in sweats.

"What?" he said.

"Are you Benjamin?" Zeke asked.

"What's it to ya?"

Zeke grabbed him by his throat and pushed him back into the apartment. "Don't play with me, boy," Zeke said. "My friend nearly died and I want answers. Now, are you Benjamin?"

Wide eyed with fear, the boy replied, "Yes."

"Yesterday, you delivered a gift to my friend."

"It's my job."

"However, he was not a delivery in the system."

Ben just stared at him.

"He's name is Alex Riley."

The kid darted his eyes about.

"Tell me. Who were the gifts from"

"Why would you care?"

Zeke lifted the kid off the ground. "One, he is my friend and two, he nearly died. Start talking."

Ben coughed and nodded.

The large muscular black man put him back down on the ground.

"This guy paid me to do it. He just gave me Alex's name and room number. He gave me the gifts and paid me in cash."

"What does he look like?"

"Older man, I would say fifties. White hair, about 150lbs. He stood around 5'10". Funny thing, his nails were dirty and his eyes were really blood shot."

"Why is it funny?"

"He was wearing a really expensive suit."

Zeke slowly released Ben.

"He also smelled of alcohol and his teeth were really yellowed. I noticed that because when he smiled, I just wanted him to close his mouth."

Zeke nodded. "Thanks." He reached into his wallet and pulled out a hundred dollar bill.

Ben slowly took it. "Did your friend really almost die?"

"He's doing fine now."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Zeke left the apartment and went to sit in his car. He took some notes and decided to go to lunch.

…

Alberto smiled and waved good-bye to his fans. He excused himself and went to the restroom. After he was done with his business, he washed his hands and dried them. He received a text and opened to read. Anger slowly crept into his eyes. He looked the photos of Alex and Jack wrestling over and over.

The Mexican wiped his mouth and closed his eyes.

"No, they were just having fun," Alberto reasoned. "They're just friends."

Another text came and the picture showed how Jack holding Alex close to his body.

Alberto shut his phone and gripped it tightly in his hands. He stormed out of the restroom and jumped into his rental. His mind reeled with what he just saw. The photos flipped through his mind over and over again until he got back to the hotel. Alberto went to his room, slid in his key, and entered.

Alex lay on the couch reading a book. He turned to his boyfriend and smiled. "You're back."

Alberto just glared at him.

The blond sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Is there something going on between you and Jack?"

Alex quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Are you seeing him behind my back?"

"No." Alex stood up. "How could you say that?"

Alberto threw the blond his phone. "Explain those then."

Alex opened the phone and looked through the pictures. "I'm not cheating on you. I will never do that. I can't believe you'll think that. I was bored and we started to wrestle in the pool." Alex stared at him. "You know what? I'm going for a walk." He threw the phone onto the couch.

He walked by Alberto, but he grabbed him.

"Let me go," Alex commanded.

"No," Alberto said. "I'm sorry."

"You should be." Alex wrenched his arm away from Alberto and stormed off.

Alberto sighed and sunk into the couch. He sat there for an hour staring at the ground. Alex left his wallet and key card nor did he call him. Alberto knew he messed up. He was jealous of anyone taking Alex's attention away from him. The blond was the first one in a long time that he had been with that made him feel that he was loved.

A knock came and he quickly answered it. "Alex, I'm sorry."

Adam stared at him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What are you doing here?" Alberto snarled.

"One, I didn't come to fight," Adam replied. "Two, Alex is in Glenn's room trying to calm down because you accused him of cheating because of some pictures. What pictures is he talking about?"

Alberto glared at the man before retrieving his phone from the couch and giving it to Adam.

Adam looked through them. "So that's what Ricardo and Brodus was doing."

The Mexican stared at him.

"Christian and I were going to the pool this morning and spotted your two goons taking pictures of Alex and Jack wrestling." He handed Alberto back his phone.

Alberto sighed and let out a string of Spanish.

"Hey, hey," Adam said. "Go talk to him. He's missing you." With that Adam left.

Alberto stared at the door and decided that Adam was right even though Alberto did not want to admit it. He went directly to Glenn's room. He knocked and the Big Red Machine opened the door.

Glenn stepped out and glared down at him. "Really? Really?"

"I came to apologize," Alberto said.

Glenn crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine. If you make him upset, by God help you."

The Mexican nodded and entered.

"I'll be waiting out here."

Alberto gazed upon Alex, who lay in Glenn's bed. "Mi novio?"

"What?" Alex snapped. "Came to accuse me of something else?"

"No...I came to apologize. I shouldn't have gotten jealous and accused you of something that you didn't do."

Alex looked to him.

"You're the first one in a very long time that made me feel loved. I was afraid of losing that and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"How sorry?"

"Very."

"Sorry enough to take me out to dinner and do what I want to do tonight?"

Alberto smiled. "Anything you want to do."

Alex sat up and got out of the bed. He walked toward his boyfriend and threw his arms around his neck. "I will never do anything to hurt you."

The Mexican nodded.

"I care for you and I'm falling for you."

"Really?"

Alex nodded.

They kissed.

"Let's go," Alberto said as he held Alex's hand.

They walked outside and Glenn stared at them.

"Good?" he asked.

Alex nodded.

"Good." He looked to Alberto. "Take him to dinner and a movie. Buy him an expensive gift. Never doubt him."

"Yes, sir," Alberto said with a wink.

"Alright, knuckleheads, go have fun." Glenn went back into his room.

The couple laughed and walked back to their room, unaware that someone was watching them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Eight**

Zeke drove into the parking lot of Patty's Boutique. He scouted the area a long while before getting out of the car and making his way to the flower shop. He took in the sight of the colorful arrangements and the mixed fragrances. He spied the men and women that came and as he looked at all the flowers the shop sold.

A young woman with strawberry blond hair in a ponytail made her way to him. "May I help you, sir?"

Zeke looked to her and smiled. He adjusted his glasses and said, "Yes, I'm a Private Investigator and I'm looking into a recent purchase from here."

"What is this regarding to?" she asked as she tilted her head.

"Well, my client's boyfriend was sent some roses that were from here. He's trying to find out who sent them."

"A jealous type?"

"More like concerned," Zeke answered.

"May I please see your credentials?"

The man nodded and handed her his licenses. Zeke was glad that he had the thing renewed in January.

She looked them over and gave them back to him. "What was the order?"

"Nineteen dark roses and one black rose," he replied.

"Oh, I remember that. I was the one that arranged it. I thought it kind of strange."

"Why is that?"

"Different colors have several meanings. Black could mean morning or an end of a journey or a start of a new beginning. Dark red means dying love, fading beauty, or deep passion. I'm not sure what message the guy was trying to portray."

Zeke nodded.

The clerk looked over her list. "He paid by cash."

"Was he dressed in an expensive suit?"

She nodded. "Odd thing, his nails were dirtied and his teeth extremely yellowed."

"Were his eyes blood-shot?"

She nodded. "If they weren't, he would have the prettiest green eyes."

Zeke nodded. "Thank you for your time."

"No problem, sir."

The black man went back outside and stood on the sidewalk, looking up and down the street as he decided what his next course of action would be.

…

A person lay in their bed, eyes open. They rolled over out of bed and made their way out the door. The person walked down a hall and into a room. The walls were decorated with pictures and drawings of Alberto. There was a white scarf around a mannequin's neck. Several replicas of the man's trunks were stored in glass cases. A life sized portrait hung on one wall of Alberto standing with his arms open.

The person made their way to it and stood in front of it. They bent down and kissed his feet. The person stared lovingly up at Alberto. They sat on their knees for thirty minutes admiring the man. The person moved its head to a wall with pictures of Alex Riley. There were recent photos of the blond with Alberto. Most looked to be candid shoots: the two holding hands, stealing kisses from each other, naked photos while they showered together or lay in bed, going out to dinner, or just hanging out.

The person moved that way and traced the outline of Alberto in some of the pictures. The person smiled. Soon, happiness turned to anger as their eyes flickered to Alex. The person began to claw out his face in several photos before they pulled away, nails dripping blood.

The person turned to the portrait and smiled. They went over to him and kissed his lips.

"We'll be together very soon, I promise."

The person smiled and walked to the door. The person blew a kiss before closing the door behind them.

…

Alex lay in his bed, thinking of Alberto. He missed his boyfriend and wanted him there with him, but Alberto was busy with photo shoots all day. The blond was excited that tonight was the Raw taping, but he was also saddened because he just wanted to be with his boyfriend. He got up and got ready to go to the show.

Mike entered the room and looked around. "A-Ri?"

The young man stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Okay." The older man went and sat on his bed.

Since Alex was back, Mike made sure that they would be rooming together until the young man's problems were resolved or he broke up with Alberto. Mike hoped the two would stay together and things get resolved. He did not want anything to happen to his friend.

Soon, the two were on their way to the arena for the night's taping. Punk stood outside waiting for them.

"Hey, Phil," Mike greeted.

The Straight Edge star nodded at them. "I'm your chaperone for this evening."

Alex shook his head.

"You almost died," Punk stated.

"Don't remind me."

The three walked to the Miz's locker room.

"Hair and make-up will be here soon," Phil informed them.

They nodded as they dressed in their attire for that night. Four women entered and went to work on their hair and make-up.

"So, how are you, Mr. Riley?" a girl asked. She was Latino and her dark hair was streaked with blond.

"I'm doing good," he answered her.

"That's great. I was worried about you."

"Why is that?"

"My favorite star wasn't here for week."

He chuckled and replied, "Well, I'm here now."

"That's good."

The women left and Mike stared at his reflection.

"Someone has an admirer," Phil teased.

"Hush," Alex said. "Sophie is a nice girl."

Mike nodded.

"Miz, Alex, you have ten minutes," a stage hand called.

"Thanks," Alex replied. He stared at himself, focusing on getting into character.

"Let's go," Mike said and they left.

Phil stood thinking for a few moments before making a call.

…

Mike and Alex made it back to their hotel. They ordered some Chinese food and sat watching movies and catching up with each other. Alex forgot how much he missed hanging out and talking with his friend. They talked about the upcoming matches, relationships, and sex.

"You haven't done it yet?" Mike asked, nearly chocking on his drink.

Alex shook his head.

"Really? Really, A-Ri? Really?"

"Yeah. We want to wait."

Mike stared at his friend. "Wow. Alberto's a true gentlemen."

Alex nodded.

"He's a keeper."

"I know."

"I feel like there's a 'but' in there."

"Ricardo and Brodus have stopped trying to pull us apart."

"Which is a good thing."

"Now, there this other person that wants to hurt me...even kill me."

Mike nodded. "I don't know what to tell you. Did the police tell you anything?"

Alex shook his head. "They're still investigating."

"Well, let them do their jobs."

"I will."

There was a knock and Mike went to answer it. He looked back to Alex with a smile on his face as he opened the door further. Wade and Alberto entered. Immediately, Mike wrapped his arms around Wade and pulled him into a kiss. They two walked backwards never parting their lips from one another.

Alex shook his head and went to his boyfriend. "I missed you."

Alberto took him into his arms and kissed him gently. "I got a room for us."

Alex smiled and looked to Mike. "I'm going with Alberto."

Mike waved his hand, telling him to leave. Wade kissed his lover's neck and biting it. Mike let out a moan.

Alberto pulled Alex along to the elevator. As the door closed, Punk stepped out of a room with John and Randy behind him.

The Mexican and Alex stared for a long moment at the closed doors.

"I did see that, right?" Alberto asked.

"Yup," the blond answered.

His boyfriend nodded. "Kay."

They got to the room and Alberto slammed Alex against the door and crashed their lips together. Teeth scraped against each other and bit on lips. Tongues fought for dominance. Hands roamed and unbuttoned shirts, unbuckled belts, and undid pants.

Alberto pulled his love away from the door, lips still fused. They quickly kicked off shoes and shed their clothes. Alberto pushed Alex down onto the bed.

Alex screamed and arched his back up.

"What's wrong, mi novio?" Alberto asked as he stared down at his boyfriend.

"My back," Alex gasped as he reached around.

Alberto turned on the lamplight and sat Alex up. Blood poured from several wounds on his back.

"What the hell?" Alberto breathed. He pulled the sheets away and found glass and sharpened metal within them.

Alex stared at them and started to cry. "Why are they doing this to us?"

Alberto shook his head as he held onto Alex. "I don't know, mi novio. I just don't know."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Nine**

Zeke entered Chocolate Hearts and Kisses shop with a smile on his face. His eyes swept over the sugary confections as he walked to the counter.

The black woman looked at him. "May I help you, sir?"

"I was wondering about an order that was placed here a few days ago," Zeke replied.

"And you are?"

Zeke showed her his credentials. "I was looking into an order of truffles."

"We sell plenty of those, sir."

"These order would have been bought by an older man wearing an expensive suit with dirty nails and..."

"Yellowed teeth?"

Zeke nodded.

"He paid in cash and what he wanted was our most expensive truffles. Odd thing, he's a homeless man."

"Really?" Zeke took out his notebook.

"Yes, I've seen him around in the park. Of course, I haven't seen him lately. They call him 'Coffee Joe' because of the coffee mugs that he has."

"How long ago did you last saw him in the park?"

"After he bought the treats. With that suit and the chocolates, I think he might have hit the lottery."

The muscular black man nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

She nodded.

Zeke walked back to his car. As he neared it, he noticed that his tires had been slashed. "Motherfucker!"

…

The person sat in front of Del Rio's portrait, eating a bowl of cereal.

"I love you so much, mi rey," the person spoke. "You are so perfect...so special. No one deserves you but me."

They ate two spoonfuls of cereal.

"Okay, maybe I can share you with Ricardo and Brodus. They know how special you are. They understand me. We have to keep you safe."

The person ate some more.

"No, I have to keep you safe. Ricardo and Brodus aren't doing their jobs."

The person set the bowl aside after drinking all of the milk. They leaned back and gazed loving up at the picture. The doorbell rang and the person jumped up. They grabbed the bowl, went to the kitchen, set it into the sink, and answered the back door.

"Delivery," the man said.

The person signed for it and went back to the room. They eagerly ripped the package opened. They looked through the photos and smiled. The person traced the image of Alberto in each picture. They decided to pin up the photos where they belonged. Those with Alex went to his place as well. Only one photo was left out.

The person took it to the bedroom with them and laid on the bed. It was photo of Alberto in all his glory. The person started to touch themselves. They worked quickly and frantically, writhing and moaning Alberto's name. They came and laid still. After a few minutes, they went back to the room with a pillow and blanket. The person made themselves comfortable in front of the portrait.

"I love you, Alberto. I love you, mi rey."

…

It had been two days and Alex lay on his stomach as Alberto slowly touched his back which the doctors had stitched up. Vince was none too happy with the situation and told them that they had to stop seeing each other. He could not afford to have the media get a hold of this and he feared for the safety of both men.

Mike talked with his friend and as much as he hated it, he agreed with Vince. This was the second time something bad had happened to the young man. Wade wanted them to do what they thought best. Cena, Randy, Glenn, and Mark were talking about how to handle the situation if they were to break up or if they decided to stay together. The Corre and Nexus kept an eye out for anything suspicious until a decision was made. The other superstars and Divas were sympathetic and walked on egg shells around them.

"I love you," Alberto whispered.

"I love you too," Alex replied. He sniffed.

"What's wrong?"

"I've been thinking."

Alberto started to trace Alex's tattoo as he slowly braced himself.

"Should we continue this? I mean, should we stay together?"

"What do you think?"

Alex chewed on his bottom lip. "I want to be with you."

"Then, let's be together. I'm afraid for you, but I don't want to end this. I want to be with you."

Alex smiled.

"I want to be with you more then ever. You make me smile."

"You make me smile too."

Alberto shifted away.

"What are you doing?" The blond turned to look at him.

"I want you to have this." Alberto held out a box.

The young man sat up and took it. He opened it up and stared at the white gold bracelet with diamond and onyx. "Really?"

Alberto nodded. He took it out and clasped the jewelery around Alex's left wrist.

"It's so beautiful," Alex breathed. "Thank you."

The Mexican smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. Alex moaned into the kiss and Alberto snaked his tongue into the blond's mouth. Their tongues stroked and danced each against each other. Alex sucked on Alberto's tongue. The Mexican slipped his hand into the blond's pajama bottoms.

A knock at the door came.

They groaned and continued.

The knock came again.

"Damnit!" Alberto cursed. He got off the bed and answered it. He stared at Mike and Wade. He stepped aside and let them in.

'Sorry' Wade mouthed as they walked in.

"Alex," Mike began. "We all need to talk."

Alex scooted to the foot of the bed and Alberto sat beside him. Mike and Wade grabbed chairs and sat in front of them.

"Okay," Alex said as Alberto wrapped his arm around Alex's waist.

"Alex," Mike began, "you're my friend and I love you like a brother. The things that are happening to you have me worried. You nearly died and I don't want to lose you over this relationship that you have with Alberto."

Alex opened his mouth but Mike went on, "I know you two want to be together. I know you two do, but I feel that it's best if you two stop seeing each other for awhile. At least until this psycho is caught. Ricardo and Brodus have calmed down and I don't think they have anything to do with trying to kill you."

Alex stared at Mike. He looked down to the ground and back up at his friend. "What if this psycho is never caught? What then, Mike?"

"I don't know," Mike quietly replied.

"Then why tell me to end this relationship?"

"Because I'm afraid for you. Hell, Vince is afraid for the both of you."

"I'm afraid too, Mike. Alberto is afraid as well. But I'm not going to put my love life on hold until this person is caught or never caught. What's the point of doing that?"

"Your safety." Mike stared at his friend, eyes pleading.

Alex looked to Alberto, who gave him a sad smile.

"May I please say something?" Wade asked.

Alberto and Alex nodded.

"Do you two love each other?"

"Yes," Alberto said. "He is my everything."

Wade nodded, looking to Mike. "Then don't worry about what other people want."

"Wade?" Mike pleaded.

But the Brit continued, "Think about what you two want. It's your lives not ours and not theirs. If you love each other, then fight for it." Wade shook his head, stood up, and left.

Mike's shoulders fell.

"Go after him," Alberto said.

Mike nodded and went to the door. "Just think about it."

…

A black man slouched on a park bench. He drank from a brown paper bag, his eyes glassy. He wrapped himself further into his ripped trench coat. He got up and swayed a bit. He wobbled further into the park. He walked through the woods and slid down against a tree as he stared at the shanty town.

An older man with white hair came out of one of the cardboard shacks. He looked around and spotted the black man, sitting on the ground. The man's eyes were on the brown paper bag. He made his way over.

"Hey," the old man greeted.

The black man nodded as he tried to stand back up. He stood on wobbly legs. "I've shink I've seen you around."

The man still had his eyes on the bag.

"You-you want shome?"

The man nodded.

"Okay...what's your name, buddy?"

"They call me 'Coffee Joe'."

The black man nodded and handed him the bag.

Joe drank eagerly.

"Can-can I ashked you shom-shomething? Do you want shmore of that?"

Joe nodded.

"Answer some of my questions and I'll give you money."

"Okay."

The black man shrugged off his coat and blinked several times. "Who gave you the money for the gifts and the suit?"

Joe blinked for several minutes. "Gifts?"

"Roses and truffles."

The homeless man nodded. "Oh yeah, a Latino woman."

"Can you give me a description?"

The man nodded and told him that she stood around 5'5" and was about 135lbs to 150lbs. She had long black hair. Her eyes were a light shade of brown.

The black man nodded and pulled out his wallet. He handed Joe $500 and left. He pulled out his cellphone. "Hey, Wade, it's Zeke."

…

The next morning, Alex stared down at his sleeping love. He quietly got out of bed and quickly showered and dressed. Since they had a kitchen in their room, Alex wanted to cook them breakfast. He went to the store that was down the block and bought all the items that were needed. Alex slowly walked back to the hotel. He smiled as he thought about spending the day with his love.

As the blond crossed the street to the get to the hotel, the screeching of tires were heard. He felt the impact and rolled over the roof of the speeding vehicle and landed on the asphalt. He saw the car drive away as he tried to get up. People came to help him. Soon, he passed out.

Alex woke several hours later in a hospital room. He blinked a couple of times trying to remember anything. He moved his head and saw that Alberto was asleep in a chair. Alex smiled at this.

Alberto shifted and woke up. "Mi novio?"

"Hi," Alex greeted. "What happened?"

"You were hit by a car. You were lucky."

Alex nodded.

Alberto went to his side. "Your left leg is broken. You have scrapes and bruises. No concussion."

"That's good." Alex stared at his boyfriend. There were something in his brown eyes. "What's wrong?"

Alberto gulped. "I don't think we should be together any more."

Alex stared at him. He shook his head, trying to comprehend what he had just said.

"If we continue to see each other, I'm afraid that you'll get killed," Alberto said with tears in his eyes. "I love you, mi novio, and I don't want to lose you. Not like this. I want you safe."

"Wh-what? I thought that we..."

"No, mi novio. We can't see each other anymore. We just can't."

"But Alberto, I love you."

"I love you too, mi novio, and this is killing me." Alberto wiped the tears from Alex's cheeks. "But I can't." He kissed Alex on his forehead. "I can't lose you. I'm sorry."

Alberto left Alex alone, crying. The blond buried his face into his hands.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Ten**

Days past and people saw how depressed Alberto became. He did not smile brightly as he used it, he did not strut around like king rooster like he often did, he did not engage in conversation with anyone...he kept mostly to himself.

Alex stayed at home nursing his leg. He watched TV, read, surfed the net, anything to get his mind off of everything. He would stare at the picture of him and Alberto for hours on end. He hardly ate and did not care to make himself presentable by any means; T-shirt and sweats were his attire.

Ten weeks went by and Alex's leg healed up nicely. He went back to working out and getting into shape for his return. Since it was a hit and run and the whole world knew, it was not necessary for the company to come up with anything to write him off-screen.

During his time away, the Draft came and went. Alberto was drafted to Raw, the same show Alex was on. The two would pass each other in the hallways, but they did not look at each other. Alex would steal glimpses of him and sigh. Alberto would do the same.

Alex stood in the Miz's locker room in his suit as make-up did their job.

Sophie smiled at him. "Why so sad? You're back with us."

"My love life sucks," he replied.

"Why is that?"

"The man I loved left me."

She stared at him. "Why?"

"Bullshit reasons."

"Well, then you deserve better."

"Thanks, Sophie."

"No problem."

He got ready and went to the Gorilla Position with Mike. He cracked his neck and got into character. He was greeted to a mix of cheers and boos. Alex took it all in stride.

After the show, Alex went back to the hotel room that he shared with Mike. He grabbed a shower and turned in. He lay there looking up at the ceiling, his mind on Alberto. The blond looked to his wrist and sighed. He had not taken the bracelet off. He could not bear to. The blond went to his suitcase and pulled out one of Alberto's shirts (he had four of them). Alex bought the material to his nose and inhaled. He hugged it close and began to cry.

Alberto sat in the far corner of the club, watching the bodies gyrate and sway as he slowly nursed his drink. Ricardo talked to him about nothing as usual. Brodus came back with more drinks. Alberto excused himself and weaved his way to the restroom. He relieved himself and washed his hands. He held onto the edge of the sink as he at his face. His bright eyes were dull, his face was pale, and his smile was a frown.

The door opened, but he did not bother to move or look at the person.

Cena went about his business and washed his hands. He stood next to Alberto and stared at the man's reflection.

"You look like shit," Cena replied.

Alberto smirked.

"You miss him?"

"Like hell."

"I know he misses you."

Alberto nodded.

"Why are you doing this to him?" Cena asked.

"To protect him."

"I could understand that." Cena folded his arms over his chest. "But is the loneliness and heartache worth it?"

Alberto turned his face to the man. "Nothing has happened to him, now has it?"

Cena slowly nodded. "I give you that."

The Mexican left the restroom with John staring after him. Alberto went outside to smoke.

"Mr. Del Rio?" a woman called.

Alberto looked up at her.

"May I have a picture of you?"

"Sure." He put out his cigarette. He posed and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Welcome." He gave her a hug before going back in.

The woman smiled and walked away.

Alberto went back to the table and threw some money down.

"Where are you going?" Ricardo asked.

"Back to the hotel," Alberto replied.

"We'll go with you," Brodus said.

"No. Stay have. Have fun."

Ricardo nodded and handed the keys to him.

Alberto drove back, his mind on Alex. He stared into the night, trying to decide what to do. He got there and rode the elevator to Alex's floor. He stood at the door, forehead against the wood. He could hear him crying. Tears formed in Alberto's eyes.

"Mi novio," Alberto whispered.

He shook his head and left to his room. A person watched him from around the corner.

Alberto got to his suite. He slowly stripped and stood underneath the hot waters as steam rose. The sounds of Alex's tears filled him and he began to cry. He never wanted to hurt his love or for anything to happen to him. If they were to be together, Alex would surely end up dead all because they loved each other.

He stepped out of the shower and dried off. He pulled on pajama bottoms and went to his suitcase. He pulled out one of Alex's shirt and lovingly caressed it before slipping the fabric over his head. Alberto hugged himself and thought of his sweetheart.

…

"Come on, Alex," Mike pleaded.

"No, Mike," Alex said.

"You haven't gone out in awhile. You need to have fun."

Alex stared up with his hands on his hips, shaking his head.

Wade came up to them and wrapped his arm around Mike's waist.

"But Alex," Mike whined.

"I said no." Alex prepared to leave.

The older blond stared at his friend.

"Mike, drop it," Wade quietly pleaded.

"No." Mike pried Wade's arm away from his waist. He went to his young friend. "Alex, you need to go out and have some fun. You were out for ten weeks because of a broken leg, another two weeks to get back in shape, and now that your back, you haven't done anything but go to work, work-out, and go back to the room for the past three weeks."

"Shove it, Mike!" Alex exclaimed, throwing his stuff down. "Why should I enjoy myself? Why huh? I can't be with the man I love because of some goddamn psycho wanted us apart. We're not together and the police are no where close to finding this motherfucker. They've succeed and everyone's happy. Well, I'm not! I deserve to be happy. I want to be happy, but how can I? Alberto works on the same fucking brand as me and I can't go to him. I can't kiss him. I can't hold him."

Alex stood there with tears threatening.

Mike stared at him. "A-Ri, this is for the best."

"For who? Me?"

"Yes, for you." Mike ran his fingers through his hair. "You were poisoned, stabbed by glass and other sharp objects, and ran over. This is for the best."

Alex shook his head and took his stuff once more. "You know what? I fucking quit." With that, Alex left the two standing there.

Mike slowly blinked. "What just happened?"

Wade came up behind him. "He's hurting. He didn't mean it."

The blond turned his head to his boyfriend. "No, he does."

The Brit looked into the ice blues. He gathered his boyfriend into his arms and held him.

Word spread fast about the incident. Alberto was stunned and dazed. He did not expect that to happen. He wanted his love to stay. He wanted to be near him even if they could not be together.

The Mexican sat in his room staring at a picture of his Alex for an hour. He had to do something. He had to make it right. Alberto got up and went to Alex's room, hoping to catch the blond before he left. He knocked on the door and waited. He knocked again and again. Shaking his head, he went down to the front desk.

The clerk refused to give him a key card and he called Mike. He handed the phone to the clerk, who stammered and stuttered as the blond yelled at him. The clerk handed over a copy.

Alberto was back at the door, breathing slowly. He slipped the card in and entered.

"Alex?" he called.

The young blond's things were still there. Alberto moved through the room and noticed the bathroom light was on and the door was ajar. He went to it and smelt metal. He pushed the door open and stepped in. He gasped and went to Alex, who lay in the tub full of red water.

"No!" Alberto shouted as he pulled his sweetheart out of the water.

His wrists were slit and blood still flowed. Alberto took off his shirt and ripped it apart to bandage up the blond's wounds. He quickly dialed 911.

"Hold on, baby," Alberto pleaded. "Hold on."

Alberto sat in the waiting room with Mike, Wade, Cena, Evan, Vladimir, Morrison, Punk and the Nexus, and several Divas.

"Mr. Del Rio?" a doctor called.

Alberto was up in an instance. "How is he?"

"He lost a lot of blood and he needs a transfusion. Unfortunately, we are running low on plasma."

"I'll donate."

"So will I," Mike replied.

The others agreed as well.

The doctor nodded and ushered them to rooms to donate blood. At least, two were universal donors and four matched Alex's type. They all waited until they were allowed to see the young man.

An hour past. Another hour went by. The doctor came back and gave them the okay but only two at a time for five minutes each. Only Alberto was allowed to stay with him.

The Mexican stared at the young man he loved. He took his left hand into his own and kissed his palm. His eyes fell onto the bracelet. He chuckled and cried.

His cell went off and Alberto went into the bathroom to answer it.

"Don't say anything but listen," Alberto said. "I'm tired, Ricardo. I'm very tired and I'm hurting. I nearly lost him tonight because he loved me and couldn't be with me. I don't want to live without him. I want you and Brodus to find this puta and I don't care what it takes."

He hung up the phone and went back to Alex's side. He brushed his lips against the blond's and took his hand again. Alberto kissed the back of the hand.

"Te quiero, mi novio," Alberto breathed as he fell asleep with his head on the edge of the bed, still holding onto Alex's hand.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Eleven**

Alex's eyelids fluttered open. He blinked several times before his blues adjusted to his surroundings. The white room and sounds of beeping told him exactly where he was. Alex let out a quiet sob. He wanted to die. He did not want to live life without his Alberto. Sounds of shifting caught his attention and he could feel warmth in his left hand. Alex moved his head to see what caused the sound. He took in the form of Alberto sleeping with his head on the edge of the bed in the crook of his right arm while his left hand gripped the blond's own hand.

Alex's lips trembled as tears threatened. _This has to be a dream. Alberto doesn't care about me._

"Mi novio," Alberto whispered.

The younger man reached over with his right hand and gingerly brushed his fingers against the black locks.

Alberto shifted his face towards Alex. A smile was on his face. "Mi novio."

"Alberto," Alex cooed.

The Mexican blinked several times and rolled his chocolate eyes to focus on Alex's face. He smiled broadly as he lifted his head. He winced from the stiffness his back was in from staying in that position for several hours.

"Why didn't you sleep in the pull-out?" Alex asked.

"I wanted to be near you," Alberto answered. He kissed the back of Alex's hand. "Why did you do it? Why did you try?"

Alex chewed on the bottom of his lip and turned his face away.

Alberto gently pulled the young man's face back toward him. "Tell me."

"I didn't want to be without you," Alex whispered honestly.

"I'm sorry, mi novio. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I can't keep you safe no matter what I do." He shook his head.

"I just want to be with you."

Alberto pulled Alex into his arms. "And I want to be with you."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, baby. I only did what I did was to protect you. I didn't want to see you hurt any more, but I was wrong. Every day, I knew you pined for me just like I pined for you. I would watch you, wanting to hold you, touch you, kiss you, but I couldn't."

Alex cried. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Alberto pulled away to look at his face. Alex gazed into his brown eyes. The older man leaned down and kissed him. The young man responded eagerly until their lungs ached for air. They pulled apart and a small line of saliva connected them until it broke.

"Don't leave me," Alex said after awhile.

"I won't," Alberto promised. "I won't ever again."

…

Alex was finally able to leave the hospital after two weeks and went into the loving arms of Alberto. The young man stayed by Alberto's side most of the time and if he was not with his boyfriend, he was with Mike. The New Nexus still were on the lookout for anything strange or unusual.

Alex was in the Miz's locker room getting ready. The make-up crew came and touched both men up.

"Where's Sophie?" Alex asked.

"She's having some family troubles," a girl replied. "She hasn't been around since you were in the hospital."

Alex nodded. "I hope she's okay."

"Me too. She really likes you."

Alex grinned.

When they were done, Mike and he went to the Gorilla Position. Their promo went well and the match was great. They made their way back to the room and rested up. Mike showered first and then Alex. They dressed when a knock came.

"Come in," Mike said.

Alberto walked in with a smile on his face. He winked at Mike and went to his love. He pulled the young man into an embrace.

"Ready to go?" Alberto asked.

Alex nodded.

"Yup," Mike replied.

"Ricardo is waiting at the car."

The three left and walked down the hall. They rounded a corner and went back. They flattened themselves against the wall. Alberto ventured a look. Alex and Mike popped their heads out as well. The three watched as John Cena had Punk pinned against a wall, kissing him. The three men decided to go another way.

"I did see that...right?" Mike asked.

"Yeah," Alex and Alberto stated.

Mike nodded. He immediately turned around and marched back to the two men.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"Giving them a piece of my mind," Mike stated. "I can't believe John is doing this to Randy."

Alberto and Alex followed him. They got to the hall, but the two men were gone.

"Damnit!" Mike exclaimed.

Alberto and Alex watched as the older blond ranted.

"Let's go, Mike," Alex said with a shake of his head.

Mike finally nodded and followed them out. They got to the car and drove back to hotel. Alex went with Alberto and Mike went to his own room.

"Let's go swimming," Alberto suggested.

"The pool's closed though," Alex said.

"And?"

Alex smiled at his boyfriend and nodded.

They went down to the pool area and snuck in. They heard splashing and crept closer. They peered over some hedges and their jaws dropped. Randy and Punk were in the pool fucking each other. Cena watched on from his seat with a smile on his face.

Alberto and Alex ducked back down and crept away. They rode the elevator back to their room. They got in and sat down on the couch.

"So...John and Randy are playing with Punk," Alex said.

Alberto nodded.

"Wow," the blond said. "Who would have thought?"

"I...I haven't."

Alex thought awhile. "That does explain a lot."

"It does." Alberto pulled Alex into his arms and kissed his temple. "I love you."

Alex smiled at him. "I love you too."

The Mexican captured his lips. Clothes were lost and the bed looked more inviting than the couch. Alberto lay on top of Alex; his hands roamed over the toned body. Alex bucked his hips up, rubbing their erections together. Moans came from both men. Alberto shifted so his cock pressed against Alex's entrance. The blond whimpered in need.

"Let me get the lube," Alberto said.

"No," Alex said.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"And I've waited long enough."

Alberto grinned. "Well, wait a little longer."

He got up and Alex groaned in disappointment. Alberto got the lube out of his bag and went back to the bed. He prepared two fingers and massaged Alex's pucker. He was about to push one finger in when a knock came. Both men looked at each other. The knock came again.

"Ignore it," Alex said through clenched teeth.

Alberto nodded and pushed his finger in causing Alex to arch his back in pleasure and moan out in pain.

The knock became more persistent.

"Damnit," Alex cursed.

Alberto shook his head and started to work on stretching his lover.

The knocking did not stop.

The Mexican shook his head and pulled his fingers out. He wiped them off and pulled on his briefs and grabbed a pair of sweats. Alex just grabbed a pair of sweats.

Alberto jerked the door open. "What?" He clenched his teeth in pain as shocks of electricity was sent through his body. He fell backwards.

Alex looked up. "Alberto!" he gasped. He looked to the figure that walked in. "So-Sophie?"

The Latino woman shot him with the tazor as well.

…

Wade looked over the notes that Zeke provided him. His mind was trying to connect everything together. He thought, _A Latino woman?_

The Brit got up and went to the window to gaze out of it. His mind soon went to Mike. He smiled. He missed his lover but did not want to spend time with him at the moment. He had a task to deal with, trying to find who was hurting Alex.

He reached for his phone and made a call.

**"Hi...hello."**

"Hey, Punk. I hope that I didn't catch you at a bad time."

**"Um...no. What is it?"**

Wade could make out the shifting of sheets. "I was looking over Zeke's notes. Apparently, a Latino woman paid this 'Coffee Joe' to buy the gifts and send them to Alex."

**"Did you just say a Latino woman?"**

"Yes."

**"What does she look like?"**

"Hold on." Wade went back to the coffee table and got Zeke's notes. He gave Punk the description.

**"Are you sure?"**

"That's what Zeke has on his notes. Why?"

**"The only Latino woman that matches that description is a make-up girl."**

"Make-up girl?"

**"She works for the company."**

Wade sat in silence.

**"Her name's Sophie."**

"Thank you."

**"No problem."**

Wade sat down on the couch and thought a long moment. He made another phone call. "Hey, Heath. I need for you to look into something for me. It's a make-up girl by the name of Sophie. Thank you." His mind was in overdrive. "Hey, Mike. I need for you to check on Alex for me. Thanks, sweetie."

Punk sat on the edge of the bed. A hand massaged his back.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

Randy stared at the Straight Edge Superstar from John's right.

Punk made a call. "Mason, I need for you to check on Alex and tell David to look into that make-up chick...Sophie. Thanks."

He looked to the two men with worry in his eyes.

Mike and Mason made it to Alex and Alberto's room at the same time. The door was ajar and they stared at it. Mason went in first followed by Mike. They scanned the empty place. Mike went to the kitchen and the bathroom. Mason went to the bed and saw a single black rose on the pillow.

"Where are they?" Mike asked. His eyes fell onto the rose. "No. No."

Mason grabbed the blond and held him as he screamed into his massive chest. The Welsh took out his phone. "Boss, they're gone."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**A/N: Just letting you guys know, this chapter is a very dark chapter. It contains torture. If you are uncomfortable, don't read. Giving you fair warning.  
><strong>

**Chapter Twelve**

Alex woke up and found that he was chained to the ceiling. He gazed down and found that a steel leg spreader separated his legs. After shaking his head for a second, the blond scanned his surroundings and saw that Alberto was still out and tied down to a bed. Alex tried to work his chains but to no avail. The blond licked his cracked lips as he tried to figure out what to do.

The bedroom door opened and a woman stepped in.

Alex looked to her. He gulped and said, "Sophie?"

The woman looked to him and walked to Alberto. She sat down and stroked the man's cheek. Alberto began to stir. He said something and scrunched up his face in pain.

"Hush," the woman cooed. "It'll be alright."

Alberto blinked and focused his eyes on her. "Who...who are you?"

The woman smiled. "We'll have enough time to get to know each other."

The Mexican moved his eyes to Alex. "Alex!"

The woman turned her head to the blond. "Don't worry about him. He won't interfere any more."

Alberto stared at the woman, fear slowly creeping into his eyes as a cold shiver went down his spine at her words.

"Sophie...why are you doing this?" Alex asked.

"My name isn't Sophie," the woman replied. "It's Senona."

"But..."

"Sophie's my sister." The woman smiled and went over to Alex. "You've nearly ruined him. You've nearly ruined my love."

Alex stared down at her, trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"But I have something for you. To teach you lesson..." Senona left the room.

"Alex," Alberto called.

The blond looked to him.

"What ever happens...I love you. Stay strong, okay?"

Alex nodded.

Senona came back with a knife and cut away Alex's sweats. "No underwear? You're such a slut. You don't deserve him. Sluts don't deserve someone as perfect as him." She went to a wardrobe that stood against the wall close to the bed and unlocked it. She opened the double doors to reveal an assortment of whips, clamps, collars, dildos and vibrators, and other bondage equipment.

Alex's eyes grew wide. He looked to Alberto.

'Be strong, mi novio,' Alberto mouthed.

She came out with a leather paddle and a cock ring. She stroked him until he was hard and slipped the ring on. Alex let out a whimper.

"I'm going to start off light and work my way up."

She paddled his ass until it was red. The blond clenched his teeth so not to scream out in pain. She studied him for awhile and got a studded leather paddle. The studs had a definite point to them. She paddled him again and this time he let out a whimper. She looked at his ass and saw blood trickling down his legs. She smiled at this and went for another instrument.

Senona showed him a knotted rope flogger. "I like this one. You know why? It's because of the knots. They can leave a really nasty bruise...sometimes, it can cause the person to bleed."

She whipped his chest and back. Alex could not help but to scream out loud. The sounds of the knots contacting his flesh filled the room. Bruises formed on his perfect skin and blood began to pour from some of the wounds. Alberto looked on in horror.

"Not so pretty now, are you?" Senona asked.

Alex tried to control his breathing.

She pulled out a buggy whip. It resembled a riding crop, but it was longer and has a string at the end. She began to whip him over and over again. His arms were marred as well as his legs. She even struck at his manhood causing Alex to thrash and scream out in pain. Tears stung his eyes. Soon, enough he passed out from the sheer pain.

"Aw...my toy isn't working right now," she said with a giggle.

Alberto growled and squeezed his eyes shut.

Senona looked to him. "Look at him. He's worthless. You deserve better." She walked over to the man and palmed his crotch. "I can be your everything."

"He's my everything," Alberto growled.

She looked over to Alex and smirked. "I'll show you that I can be your everything."

Senona ripped his sweats and briefs down. She went to work on getting him aroused. Alberto focused his mind on Alex and the state that he was in. He did not want any pleasure from the woman, only his Alex. She growled when she could not get him to have an erection. She looked up at him and saw that his eyes were on Alex.

The woman crawled off of Alberto and went to the wardrobe. She pulled out a large butt plug and smiled.

Alberto flickered his eyes to her and they grew wide. "What are you going to do with that?"

She smiled and licked it as she went toward Alex.

"No," he growled. "You leave him alone."

Senona grinned and shoved it into Alex.

Alex screamed. He could feel himself being ripped apart. He tried to catch his breathe as tears rolled down. He bowed his eyes and was out again.

Tears were in Alberto's eyes. He could see blood coming down Alex's legs.

"You will give me what I want," Senona said as she went over to Alberto. She took him into her mouth again.

Alberto gulped and let himself become hard. His mind was on the first time he and Alex were together, the night he asked Alex to come to his room. He remembered how the young man felt underneath him, the way their cocks rubbed together. He loved the way his Alex eagerly sucked his fingers after he dragged them through their mingled seed.

Alberto bucked up when he came; Alex's name fell softly from his lips.

Senona licked him clean. "See, that wasn't so bad. I can be your everything. Just let me." She curled up beside him and fell asleep.

The Mexican stared at his lover. 'I love you, Alex' he mouthed.

…

Mike was a mess. He shook has he cried. When he calmed down, he began to have panic attacks. Mason held him and rubbed his back as Punk paced the hotel room. The other members of Nexus were there as well minus Otunga. John and Randy came back with coffee. They sat and waited. A knock came and Randy went to answer it. Wade and The Corre came in. Mike looked up at them and cried harder. Wade went to him and gathered Mike into his arms.

Wade looked to Heath and nodded.

The ginger ran his hands through his hair. "Okay, Sophie Diaz is twenty-five and has been working for the company since Alex joined."

"So, this isn't about Alberto?" John asked.

"Looks like it, but it could be something to throw everyone off," Heath said. "I was able to get her address."

"Alright, how do you want to do this?" Punk asked Wade.

"I say, we send one group to the address to check it out," Randy said.

"That sounds like an idea," Wade replied. "I will stay with Mike while the other members of my team goes."

"I'll go as well," Randy replied. "No telling what we're dealing with."

John and Punk nodded. Cena drew his lover into his arms and hugged him tight.

"Be safe," he replied.

"I will," Randy said as they pulled away. He looked to Punk and grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"Don't do anything rash," Punk said.

"When have I ever?" Randy asked.

Punk smiled and hugged him.

The group left and everyone was silent.

John hugged Punk close to him. "They'll be fine. Randy always has a weapon."

"I know." He chuckled. "His whole body is a weapon."

Wade stared at the two and looked to Mason, who smirked.

…

The group came to the address and looked around. They put on gloves and made sure they had flashlights. Randy and Zeke pulled out their guns while Justin and Heath had hunting knives.

"I'm going to check the perimeter," Randy stated.

The men watched as the Viper disappeared from view.

"So, we all did see that, right?" Heath asked. "I mean, the hug?"

The other two nodded.

"Three way relationship?" he offered.

"Seems like," Zeke replied.

They waited for ten minutes before Randy came back.

"Looks like no one's home," he gave. "I didn't see any traps or a security system."

The three nodded.

"Justin, you're with me," Randy said. "We're going through the back. Zeke, Heath, you guys have the front."

They broke off. Randy tried the backdoor and found that it was locked.

"I got it," Justin said. He looked at the lock and pulled a bobby pin from his hair.

"Really?" Randy questioned.

"I always keep one on me for these purposes." Justin went to work and after a few attempts, he got the door unlocked.

Both men entered and searched around the kitchen. They could hear the front door open and close. They met up with Zeke and Heath.

"Let's look around," Randy said.

The men went about searching. Randy stayed in the living room and took in the family photos. He picked one up and studied the family: grandparents, mother, father, two older brothers, twin girls, and another brother.

"Guys!" Heath called from the basement.

The three went to him.

"What?" Randy asked.

"You might want to take a look at this," Heath said as he stared into a white chest freezer.

The men gathered around him and stared in. A body of a Latino woman with blond streaks was stuffed in there. Frost covered her body and a clear gash to her throat could be seen.

"If this is Sophie, then who has Alex and Alberto?" Justin asked.

Randy slammed the door down and walked back up stairs.

The others looked at each other and followed.

Randy pulled out his phone. "Punk, it's not her. It's not Sophie."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**A/N: Just letting you guys know, this chapter is a very dark chapter. It contains torture. If you are uncomfortable, don't read. Giving you fair warning.  
><strong>

**Chapter Thirteen**

Alex woke in pain. He lifted his head and shook it, trying to get out of the fog that he was in. His throat hurt and felt scratchy from the screaming. The blond let his eyes rest on Alberto, who was asleep with Senona by his side. Alex tried to move but stopped. Every movement he did sent shocks of pain throughout his body. He whimpered softly. He licked his lips and closed his eyes.

Alberto opened his chocolate brown eyes and stared at Alex. He wanted so much to reach out to his love, to touch him, to hold him, to comfort him. He looked to his hands, but they were tied down very well. The older man silently cursed.

The blond opened his eyes once more and looked to his love. Their eyes locked.

'Be strong,' Alberto mouthed.

Alex nodded. 'I love you.'

'I love you too, mi novio.'

Senona began to stir and Alberto stiffened up. She blinked several times and stared lovingly up at him.

"Morning," she said.

He nodded.

"How did you sleep?"

"Well enough."

She kissed his cheek and climbed off the bed. She made her way to Alex. "My toy is awake. I'm so happy. I hope we can have more fun today."

Alex stared at her before looking away.

She giggled and took hold of the butt plug. She twisted it causing Alex to wince in pain. He squeezed his eyes shut as tears rolled down.

"Look at you," she purred. "No one will want you after I'm done with you."

She ripped the plug out. A scream erupted from Alex. Alberto watched on as tears fell from his eyes. Blood trickled down the blond's marred legs. Senona went to the bathroom to clean the plug off before putting it away. She even took of his cock ring and threw that aside.

"You're not good enough for Alberto," she said. "You should have died when I ran you over. Hell, you should be dead when I poisoned you."

Alex stared at her.

"Alberto deserves someone to be his Queen. That's not you." She looked him over and her eyes went to the bracelet. She furrowed her eyebrows. "What's that?"

"Al-Alberto gave...it to me," Alex said.

She looked to the Mexican. "Why?"

"Because I love him," Alberto said.

Senona growled and went to the wardrobe. She got out a bull whip and went about whipping the blond. With each strike, he yelled out. With each strike, his skin ripped opened.

"Please...stop," Alberto begged.

She looked at him. "Why?"

"Just stop. What is it that you want?"

She grinned. "I want you."

"If I give you...what you want...will you stop hurting him?"

Senona smiled and threw down the whip. She went to the Mexican and kissed him all over his face. "Do you mean it?"

Alberto nodded.

She looked to Alex. "Watch as I take your place." She climbed off and stripped.

Alex's and Alberto's eyes grew wide.

…

"She has a twin sister?" Punk questioned.

**"That's right. I saw it in a photo."**

Punk looked to Cena. "Thanks, Randy. See when you get here."

Wade sighed. "No go, huh?"

Punk shook his head. "Sophie's dead."

"What?" came from the men.

"Her twin sister killed her."

"Oh God!" came from Mike. "We're never going to find them."

Wade tried his best to calm his lover down. "We'll find them, baby. Don't worry."

The men sat in silence. A knock came and Punk went to answer. He let Otunga and Ricardo in.

"We have news," Otunga said.

Ricardo merely nodded.

"Spill," Punk said.

"Well, I've been looking into this Sophie chick like you asked. She has a sister."

"We know that," Punk replied.

"And a brother," Otunga added.

They stared at him.

"She's part of a set of triples. Her and her sister, Senona, could pass for identical twins because they looked so much alike," Otunga explained.

"Sophie is dead," Punk told the two. "Senona has them."

"Their brother, Sinforiano, was jealous of the bond the sisters shared and went psycho around the age of seven. He was institutionalized until he was eighteen," Otunga explained. "While there, he had a series of surgeries to look like his sisters. Since he was the same height, that didn't prove a problem. Just the looks."

"So, we're dealing with two psychos?" Cena asked.

"No," Ricardo said. "Sinforiano killed Senona when he was seven."

…

Alberto and Alex stared at Senona's erection. She moved over to Alberto and took him into her mouth. Alberto moved his eyes to Alex.

'Think of me,' the blond mouthed.

The Mexican nodded and closed his eyes. He could feel himself getting hard as he thought of his Alex and the intimate moments they shared.

"See," Senona said. "You are enjoying this. You are enjoying me."

Senona positioned herself over Alberto's cock and slowly sank down. Alberto let out a moan.

"That's right," she purred. "Let him know who pleases you."

Alberto squeezed his eyes shut. He toned her out so he could think about Alex. Senona rode him fast and hard. When she felt her climax, she stroked herself and came onto Alberto's stomach and chest. He could fell Senona clamp down on him. He moved his eyes to Alex and thought about how the blond would feel around him. He bucked up hips up and released within her. She collapsed on him trying to catch her breathe. She placed kisses along his jawline before getting off.

Senona sauntered over to Alex. "See, he doesn't want you any more. Look at you."

His body was bruised and cut. Blood slowly dripped from the wounds caused by the bull whip.

"You can't please him like I can." She slapped him. "I'm going to let you go."

Senona got dressed and placed on shoes. She undid the leg spreader and unlocked the chains. Alex fell into a heap on the floor. He yelped and groaned out in pain. His legs and arms stung with numbness. Senona went to the wardrobe and got out handcuffs, a collar, and leash. She cuffed his hands behind him and placed the leash and collar on.

"Come on," she said as she pulled on the leash.

Alex tried to move his legs and slowly stood. She yanked and he fell onto his knees.

"Come on!"

The blond tried again and followed behind her. He took one last look over his shoulder at Alberto.

"Faster."

The woman led him out the backdoor and into the woods.

"I like nature," she stated. "No one around to pry into my business or stop me from doing what I want to do."

She led him deeper into the woods.

…

Everyone stood in stunned silence for ten minutes. They were trying to process what Otunga and Ricardo told them.

The door opened and in walked Randy and the members of The Corre.

Cena looked to them. "You got here fast."

"Randy speeds like a demon on crack," Justin replied, still in shock about the ride back.

Zeke and Heath looked from one face to another.

"What's going on?" Randy asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

Otunga gave them the run down.

"What?" Heath said. "I didn't find that."

Ricardo turned to him. "You won't have. The records were sealed. I have a friend that was able to dig further and hack into the records. He didn't just kill Senona, he killed the whole family. Sophie was the only one that got away. She hid herself and was able to run to the nearest neighbor's house. They called the police and they found him wandering around, babbling to himself."

"Sophie was sent away to live with relatives. After Sinforiano's meltdown, he started to believe that he was Senona," Otunga replied. "He started to act like her, sound like her, dress like her..."

"Why the surgeries?" Wade asked.

"It was his request. There was this state program that paid for everything," Otunga explained. "They didn't complete one of the surgeries because he escaped."

"They failed to notify Sophie properly," Ricardo stated. "They were supposed to send out a letter, which they did. But the letter stated that he was moved to another facility not that he escaped."

"I can't believe this shit," Punk replied as he sat down. He started to rub Mike's back.

"What are we going to do?" Mike asked. "Is there a way to find her or him or it?"

"Well, from what my guy told me," Ricardo said, "the family had a friend who left them a cabin."

"Where?" Randy asked.

Ricardo reached into his pocket and gave him the information.

Randy stared at it and smiled. He handed it to John.

"Well, I be damned," Cena breathed.

"What?" Mike asked.

Cena pulled out his cell. "Hey, I know you two are on vacation, but we have a situation."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

****A/N: Just letting you guys know, this chapter is a very dark chapter. It contains torture. If you are uncomfortable, don't read. Giving you fair warning.****

**Chapter Fourteen**

Senona led Alex deeper and deeper into the forest. He fell a few times, but she tugged on the leash causing him to choke and move forward. Leaves and twigs crunched and snapped beneath their feet. The smell of early morning came to them. The early morning gray gave them little light. The sounds of animals and insects were their orchestra.

She pushed through some bushes and yanked Alex to her. He fell on his knees, eyes on the hole before him.

"I-I-I thought..." Alex began.

She hit him. "You thought? You thought wrong. Me and Alberto will live happily ever after and you'll die alone in a grave knowing that he's with me."

Senona pushed him into the grave. Alex landed in a wooden box that had cushions to make him comfortable when he passed.

"I figure you'll have about an hour or two of air left before you slowly suffocate to death." She climbed down. "I'll take this." She rolled him over to get the bracelet. "He loves me now. So, this is now mine." She closed the lid and shoveled dirt back into the hole.

Alex lay, listening as the dirt hit the cover of the makeshift coffin. His thoughts were on Alberto and the love they shared. The blond shut his eyes and let his mind wandered. _She...he said that you have about an hour or two of air. If I can stay calm, I can extend that time. This is a shallow grave so I may have more. I don't have to worry about the earth crushing me. That's a good thing. _

Thirty minutes went by and Senona patted the earth down. She smiled and skipped back to the cabin.

Alberto stared at the ceiling. _She's letting him go. That's a good thing. She won't hurt him any more._ He smiled as a tear rolled down.

"I love you, mi novio," he breathed. "Don't worry about me. I'll get back to you soon."

The door opened and he shut his eyes. He could hear a person coming towards him. He dared not look at Senona. He squeezed his eyes tight as he muttered to himself. A hand covered his mouth causing him to open his eyes.

Senona made it back and decided that a shower was in order. She looked in on Alberto and smiled. He lay asleep. She looked at her new bracelet as she went to the bathroom. The Latino woman stood under the hot waters, cleansing herself. She giggled as she thought about what life would like with Alberto.

Senona climbed out of the shower and dried herself. She stepped into the bedroom and saw that Alberto was gone. Her eyes grew wide and she ran out of the bathroom. She went into the kitchen and stopped short.

A man sat at the breakfast table with a bottle of water in front of him. His head was down letting his long dark auburn hair cover his face. His cowboy hat was tilted forward to cover his face as well. The man reached for the bottle and opened it. He tilted his head back so he could take a long swig. His green eyes were trained on Senona. He placed the bottle back on the table and leaned back in his chair, eyes still on her.

"What are you doing here?" Senona asked.

"Is that you all you have for me?" the man asked.

"What have you done with my Alberto?"

"Now, we're getting somewhere." The man took off his hat and placed it beside the water. "Shouldn't that be what have I done to Alex's Alberto?"

Senona growled and whirled around. She stormed to her dedication room. She threw the door open and stopped short. Alberto stood before her with his arms outstretched to the sides. She smiled and ran to him.

He closed his arms and hugged her. "This shall be your tomb," Alberto said.

Senona pulled away from him and stared into his face. She backed away from him and bumped into the man.

"Go to Morrison," Mark replied. "I'll prepare everything."

…

A caravan of cars made their way to the cabin. Mike was the first one out. He ran into the home and saw Morrison tending to Alberto.

"Where is he?" Mike asked. "Where's Alex?"

"She said that she'd let him go," Alberto replied. "But I don't know if that's the truth or not."

Mike sank into the couch next to him. Wade came in and went to Mike. He hugged his lover and let him cry.

"How are you holding up?" Wade asked.

"I could be better," Alberto said.

The Corre and the New Nexus made themselves comfortable.

Ricardo went over to his boss. "Sorry, I was too late."

Alberto nodded.

"Where's Mark?" John asked.

"At the psycho's cabin," Morrison replied. "He said that he'll call when he's ready."

They nodded.

"What's the plan?" Heath questioned.

"Knowing the Mark, he'll want the bitch dead," Morrison replied.

"Are...are we really going to go through with this?" Heath asked.

"I think so," McGillicutty said.

"You all don't have to be here for this," Mason said. "But one of our own was attacked over and over...you get the point."

The room fell silent.

"I hope Alex is okay," Mike replied.

Alberto looked to the man. "He's strong...even through the torture, he tried hard not to scream out in pain."

They stared at him. Alberto went over what happened, blow by blow, hit by hit. Randy stood, his eyes on the ground, hands balling into fists. Some of the men were uncomfortable with his story, but they sat and listened. When he finished, some of them went outside for a bit of fresh air. Mike silently cried.

They waited for thirty minutes before the call came. Mike had passed out from exhaustion and Wade had placed him in the spare bed. The men stood, trying to decide on what to do.

"I don't know about you," Randy began, "but I'm going. I've done a lot of bad shit in my life. I ain't proud of it, but this action right here...I'm fine with. It's not about me. It's about Alex. I don't think she let him go. I think she killed him. She hurt one of our own." He looked to Cena. "Stay with Punk."

Cena nodded and took the man inside.

"I'm going," Mason said.

Zeke nodded and went to the Welsh man's side.

"Heath, Justin, stay here just in case Mike wakes up," Wade said.

The two smiled at their leader and went inside.

"I'll stay here," Ricardo told Alberto.

McGillicutty and Otunga opted to stay.

The others left. They trekked through the woods for another thirty minutes before coming upon the cabin. Mark waited on the porch. He had a cigarette hanging from his lips. He stood up and nodded at them before leading them to the living room. Senona was tied to a chair with instruments of destruction waiting to be used out and visible. The fireplace was roaring and several rods were in the fire.

"I like fire," Randy stated as he took a rod out. He stared at the red hot tip before trailing it down her thigh.

Her screams were muffled by a ball gag. He got another rod and did the same to her other thigh.

Zeke looked to a pair of pliers. "You know, my mom wanted me to be a dentist."

He took her ball gag off and began ripping her molars out of her mouth. She tried to thrash about, but Mason held her still while Zeke worked on her mouth.

Alberto watched with mild interest. Mark tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up to the Deadman. Mark handed him Alex's bracelet. The Mexican nodded and smiled.

Wade took another pair of pliers and pulled all her nails out.

The men pulled back and looked at their artwork.

"You...you'll never...f-f-find him," Senona managed before she passed out.

"Not done yet," Mason said as he took a blow torch. He lit it and went for her face.

Screams erupted from her.

"So, he is dead," Wade said.

"No," Alberto said. "I can still feel him."

"You said she led him away, right?" Zeke asked.

Alberto nodded.

The door opened and in stepped Ricardo.

"I thought you were staying," Alberto said.

"I've been thinking," Ricardo replied. "You said that she led him away. I got in contact with Glenn. His family breeds dogs."

"Dogs for the police," Mark added. "They can sniff out anything."

Ricardo nodded and stepped outside. Glenn stood with two German Shepherds.

"Alberto, Mark," Glenn greeted. "Ricardo filled me in and I got here as fast as I could."

"Thank you," Alberto said.

"Do you have an article of clothing of Alex's?"

Ricardo pulled out a shirt. "When he went missing, I figured that if we got Alberto back first, he would want something of Alex's."

Alberto smiled at his personal announcer. He patted the man on the shoulder and squeezed it.

Glenn took the material and let the dogs sniff it. They barked and led the way through the woods. Alberto, Mark, Wade, and Ricardo followed. They went further and further into the forest. They soon broke through some bushes and the dogs began to dig into the earth.

They men stared at each other and started to dig with their hands. The dogs barked frantically. They got to the surface of the coffin wiped the dirt away. Alberto lifted the lid up and stared at Alex's naked body. The men stared as well. He appeared to be barely breathing. His body was marred with bruises and lash marks. His body was stained with dried blood as well.

"Alex?" Alberto said. He tried to shake the young man.

"Get him out," Mark said.

Alberto pulled him to his chest. Wade grabbed his feet and both men were able to get the young man out of the grave.

Mark performed CPR while Ricardo ran back to the cabin. Alex coughed and went still. He fluttered his eyelids, but they did not open.

"We need to get him to a hospital," Mark replied. He gathered the blond into his arms and led the way back to his cabin.

An hour went by and Ricardo led Randy, Zeke, and Mason to the grave. Mason threw Senona into the coffin. They stared down at her. She was still breathing but barely. Randy closed the lid and the men began to bury her.

"What about her cabin?" Zeke asked.

"Glenn and Mark will have fun with that," Randy said.

They laughed and went back to Mark's cabin.


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Epilogue**

Alex lay on the beach looking out at the ocean. His mind was on the sight before him, clear blue waters rolling in and out. It had been a year since the incident. Sometimes, he would have nightmares, but they were going away. Alberto had been there every step of the way. They talked and held each other. They went out on dates and vacations. They spent as much time together as possible.

Morrison and Mike walked over to him with drinks.

"Hey," Mike greeted as he handed Alex his drink.

"Thanks, Mike," Alex said. He took a sip of the drink. "What the hell?"

Morrison chuckled as he laid down. He slid on his shades and got comfortable.

"Dude, it's 'Sex on the Beach'," Mike replied.

Alex shook his head and continued to drink.

The three men relaxed and talked about their plans for their vacation. Mark and Wade made their way to their lovers and sat down beside them.

Mike looked over to Mark. "I thought you hated the sun."

"That's Glenn," Mark replied.

Morrison smiled while the others laughed.

Wade looked over to Alex. "How are you doing?"

Alex nodded. "Good."

"How's Alberto?" the Brit asked.

"He's okay. Been busy with stuff and he's not telling me what's he been doing." He snorted in annoyance.

Mark smirked.

"It's just really frustrating," Alex said. "I would like to be with him when he runs his errands, but he won't let me."

"Just let him do his thing," Morrison said. "I let Mark do what his has to do and it makes him a very happy man."

Mark nodded while the others laughed.

"What are you doing tonight?" Mike asked.

"I don't know," Alex answered. "Alberto hasn't told me anything."

Mike looked at his friend with a bit of sadness in his eyes. "Well, I know that he'll tell you eventually. Have you talked to him at all today?"

Alex shook his head.

"At least, you're here with us enjoying the day," Morrison said.

Wade threw Mark a glance. Mark nodded as he was messing with his phone. He placed it down and scooped Morrison into his arms.

"What are you doing?" his boyfriend asked.

"Going for a swim," he answered.

"No, I don't want to swim." Morrison struggled in the large man's grasp.

Mark walked further into the ocean.

"Mark, no!" Morrison further protested.

Mike and Wade laughed.

Alex shook his head and spotted Punk, Randy, and Cena walking hand in hand. "Hey, look."

Wade and Mike turned their attention to the three. The three men watched as the couple entered the water for a swim.

"They sure do make a strange couple," Mike noted.

"But they do love each other," Wade said. "Did you see what they got each other?"

Alex nodded. "Punk gave them rings, right?"

"Yup, John gave them dog-tags and Randy gave them watches," Mike said.

"Both Randy and John gave Punk several tongue rings," Wade added. "Very interesting tongue rings."

Alex and Mike chuckled.

"So...have you and Alberto..." Mike began.

"That's personal," Wade replied.

Alex laughed and shook his head as he blushed.

"Wow," both men said.

"He hasn't pushed you, has he?" Mike asked.

"No," Alex replied.

"Good," Mike said.

The afternoon past with the men having fun swimming or laying about on the beach. Mike, Wade, Punk, Cena, and Alex played Frisbee for the remainder of the day while Morrison and Randy sunbathed and Mark read.

Ricardo strolled over to them and smiled. "Alex!"

The blond looked at him and jogged over.

"Get your stuff." The men walked to a car that was waiting for them.

Alex cocked his head to the side and grabbed his things. He said his good-byes and ran to the vehicle. He climbed into the back and watched the scenery fly by as Brodus drove them back to the hotel.

Both men walked him back to the room he was sharing with Alberto.

"Your attire has been picked out for you," Ricardo informed him. "I'll come get you in thirty minutes."

Alex stared at them both and nodded before entering. He quickly showered and looked at the attire that was selected for him. It was black slacks with a red button up shirt and black dress shoes. He dressed, styled his hair, and splashed on some cologne.

A knock came and he left with Ricardo and Brodus.

"So, what's going on?" Alex asked after fifteen minutes of driving.

"You'll see," Ricardo replied.

The blond stared at the two and sighed. He stared at the window and looked at the extravagant houses as the passed by. Soon, the landscape changed from homes to trees. Alex pulled out his phone and began to play soon random game. They drove on for more than three hours. Alex did not notice Brodus had turned into a drive way nor the round water fountain that they drove around.

Ricardo got out and opened Alex's door. The blond looked at him and got out. His eyes immediately went to the house.

"Oh...wow," Alex breathed.

It was a plantation house. Stone steps led to the porch. There were marble pillars that held up a large balcony. A wooden swing was set on the porch for those cool Southern evenings. Alex finally looked around. The house was surrounded by weeping willows and cherry blossoms.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

Ricardo led him up the stairs and opened the door.

Alex stepped in and stared at the dual staircase and at the top was a portrait of Alberto holding him.

"What the..." came from Alex.

"Master Riley?" a maid called.

He looked to the young Asian woman.

"Follow me please."

He did and she led him to the back of the house and outside where a table was set for two by the poolside.

Alberto stood with his back to them and turned when the door was opened. He smiled and winked at them both. The maid left, leaving the two men alone.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"It's a surprise, but first dinner."

Both men sat down as a chef came out with their first course of soup and salad. They ate and talked until their second course which was coffee encrusted steak with lobster tail set on top for garnish.

"Wow," Alex breathed.

"Nothing is too for you," Alberto replied.

Then, dessert was a simple passion fruit cheesecake.

"So, what's going on?" Alex asked after their meal.

Alberto smiled. "Welcome home."

The blond stared at him.

"I bought this house for the both of us."

"Excuse me?"

Alberto nodded.

"This is ours?"

The Mexican nodded again.

"When? How? What?"

"Remember when we were in the therapist's office and you were looking through the magazine about houses and homes?"

"Yeah."

"You pointed out that you loved this one. I did some research and no one has owned it in over fifty years. I decided to go ahead and buy it for you...for the both of us."

Alex stared at him as tears welled up. "I love you."

"I love you too, mi novio."

"So, what does the bedroom look like?"

Alberto laughed and led the blond upstairs to the master bedroom. He opened the door and Alex gasped.

In the middle of the room sat a large bed that looked like could hold ten people. To the left of the bed was a see through wall that led to the bathroom. To the right were two doors. Alex ventured in a bit and saw that there was a dip in the floor that led to an entertainment center on his left. There was a flat screen TV mounted to the wall with a Wii, an Xbox 360, and a PS3 hooked up to it. There was a shelf full of games for each system.

"This is fantastic," Alex said. "But the bathroom...?"

Alberto laughed. He went to the nightstand and picked up the remote. He pressed a button and the walls darkened.

"Thank goodness," Alex breathed.

His boyfriend drew him into a hug.

"This is wonderful."

"I'm glad you like it."

Alex smirked at him and gave him a kiss. They fought for dominance and like always, Alberto won. While they kissed, Alex gently pushed him towards the bed and they fell on top of it.

Alberto stared up at him with a smile.

Alex got of and slowly stripped. "I feel like we should christian this room."

The Mexican's smile grew bigger. He too took off his clothes. Alex stood between his legs and got down on his knees. He took Alberto's cock into his mouth and began to gently suckle it until it became hard. Alex trailed his tongue down to the base of Alberto's shaft and under his balls. He massaged them with his tongue before sucking them into his mouth. He went back up and took Alberto's cock back into his mouth.

Alberto licked his lips as he enjoyed the attention that his boyfriend gave him. He gently bucked his hips up urging Alex to take him further. The blond relaxed his throat and deep throated his lover. He began to hum causing eruptions of moaning and cursing from Alberto.

The Mexican stopped his lover before he exploded. He pressed his forehead against Alex's.

"Why did you stop?" Alex asked.

Alberto blushed.

"Oh."

"We don't have to."

Alex kissed him as he straddled his boyfriend. "I want to."

"Then let me prep."

"I've waited to along."

"I really don't want to hurt—"

Alberto's eyes fluttered close as Alex slowly impaled himself. The blond screwed his eyes his shut as he gritted his teeth. When he had Alberto in him, he stilled as he panted, trying hard to adjust to the filling of being stuffed. It had been a long while since he had sex with anyone. He wanted this more than anything. He wanted to be Alberto's one and only. But most of all, he wanted to forget about...her.

"You okay?" Alberto asked as he massaged Alex's lower back.

Alex slowly nodded. He opened his eyes and stared into the chocolates of Alberto. He gave his boyfriend a lopsided smile. The blond began to move making Alberto sigh. The pace was slow and loving on both parts. Both men wanted to feel each other. Both men wanted to last a long as they could.

Alberto captured Alex's lips and kissed him passionately.

"I love you," Alberto whispered.

"And I you."

"You're everything I've ever wanted and imagined, mi novio."

The blond began to quicken his pace and Alberto greet each of Alex's thrusts with ones of his own. They stared into each other's eyes, not wanting to miss a thing. Pants ragged, sweat glistened their bodies, musk filled the room, and moans fell from bruised puffy lips. Alberto could feel his lover's climax approaching so he grabbed the blond's cock and began to fist him.

"Shit," Alex breathed.

A few more thrusts and Alex came undone with Alberto following close behind. The blond could feel himself being filled with the sticky essence of his lover. Both men stayed as they were, enjoying their after glow and the feeling of their skin against each other. Alberto lifted Alex off of him and laid him down. He went to the bathroom to get a wet rag to clean them up.

"Do you want something to drink?" Alberto asked as he put on a robe.

"That would be nice...before round two," Alex said.

The older man laughed as he walked out of the bedroom.

Alex made himself comfortable in the comfy bed. He fiddled with his bracelet while he waited. His mind was on the man that he loved and still could not believe that Alberto had gotten the house just for the two of them. He smiled.

The door opened and Alberto came back with a bucket of ice that had a bottle of chilled champagne and two glasses. Alberto had his back turned to the blond as he poured them a drink.

"Here you go, mi novio," Alberto said.

Alex took the glass.

"Here's to us."

They toasted. As Alex took a sip, he noticed something at the bottom of his glass. He cocked his head to the side as he stared at the ring. He moved his blues to met chocolates.

"Is this...are you...what?" Alex stammered out.

Alberto took the glass and emptied out the glass out into the bucket to retrieve the ring. He got down on one knee and held Alex's hand.

"Will you do me the honors of being my husband?" Alberto asked as he slipped the ring on.

Alex smiled broadly. "Yes." He pulled his fiance in for a kiss.

_'I came to play. There's a price to pay. Time for you to get on your knees and pray.'_

Alex groaned and went to retrieve his phone as Alberto laughed. His eyes settled on the blond's backside.

"What is it, Mike?" Alex asked.

**"Did you say 'yes'?"**

"What?"

**"Did you say 'yes'?"**

"How did you know?"

**"I was the one that picked out the ring."**

Alex looked to Alberto, who winked at him. He got up and went to his fiance. He snaked his arms around Alex's waist and nuzzled against his neck.

**"Alex?"**

"I said 'yes'."

**"He said 'Yes'!"**

Alex could hear cheering and shouts of congratulations.

**"You have fun. Call me so we can go shopping and plan the wedding."**

"Can do." Alex hung up his phone and swayed in his boyfriend's arms. "I love you."

"Te quiero, mi novio."

Alex smiled and his breathe hitched as soon as Alberto entered him. The Mexican placed kisses all over his back.

"I have a feeling we're not going to sleep tonight, are we?" Alex questioned.

"If I can help it, we're not leaving this bedroom for the rest of our vacation," Alberto replied.

Alex laughed. He then moaned as Alberto began to thrust. The blond turned his head to catch his lover's lips. Alex did not mind the thought of not leaving the bedroom to just be fucked for the rest of the vacation. He actually looked forward to it.

**END**

**A/N: I would love to thank all of my readers and reviewers. Dude, you guy rock! A big shout out to: rebelwilla, BlackDiamons.32.20.54, RockyGirl19 (even though she is a co-author, she still reviewed...awesome), The Emcee, LadyDragonsblood, Eelectric-Diva, and DreamaDanielle. A big applause to RockyGirl19...without her this story would never have been.**

**A/N 2: Check out my other stories and I do have others in the works. Stay tuned.**


End file.
